Love, Promises and So Many Other Things
by Quirkista
Summary: Apologies for the sucky title... This is a short songfic drabble series. My first! Ranging from first hatred to first love to everything in between, this fic brings you to the far off land of Zutara. And this fic isn't in chronological order. It is disorganised chaos, a metaphor for the wonderful ship of Zutara. Now press that button, you (hopefully!) won't be disappointed.
1. Just Give me a Reason

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**This is my new drabble song fic series. I hope that you enjoy it.**

**This first chapter is based on the song Just Give Me a Reason by Pink. All the songs in this fic will be chosen as part of random selection via shuffle on my phone.**

**Please read and review my three other Zutara fics, if you enjoy this one. I apologise for the swearing; some people are offended by it! I am sorry! Well, you can't say that I didn't warn you :)**

"Fine! Be like that! Fuck off. Leave me alone! I don't need you!"

Zuko rolls his eyes in aggravation. At least you know how I am feeling now. I hardly ever see Zuko anymore. And we are engaged! I haven't seen him in a month. Of course I am angry. Wouldn't you be?

"Katara, look I am back now. We can be together again."

Oh, I am really angry now! Zuko really knows how to infuriate me beyond reason.

"Zuko, you haven't been here in a month. I am the ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe. I can't be following you everywhere. I have things to do as well. You aren't the only one who has a lot of work these days. I barely get any time to myself, because I am always at peace process meetings between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes. A lot of my people are angry Zuko. Very angry. The Fire Nation is extracting the little minerals that we have in our little corner of the world. If you can't see my side of things, then I don't see things working between us."

Zuko is silent for a long time after that. Just as I am about to leave to turn on my indoor shower (Incredible! I may not be too fond of the Fire Nation, but I have to applaud them on their various facilities) and practise my bending as well. My bending is a huge part of who I am and it really calms me down when I'm angry. There is something about water that makes me incredibly serene; almost as serene as Aang is when he practises his air bending. And I really need that feeling of inner peace now to quench the inner fire that Zuko has provoked inside of me.

As I slowly walk past him, he grabs hold of my wrist. I throw a curious glance at him, and once again I am mesmerised by his golden eyes. I shouldn't be feeling like this, I am supposed to be angry. I need to assert my right to be treated equally. I mean I wouldn't just up and leave without another word for a month. It's just not in me.

His eyes slowly soften from the hard glint that was present during our 'spat'. If you ask me, it was more like combat. I am exhausted now.

"Katara, I am so sorry. I have been a jerk. I know that."

With that, he bends down on one knee and pulls out a small box from the decorative pocket of his coat. What is he doing? We are already engaged to be married.

Opening the box, he flashes me his boyish grin, one that I have been seeing a lot of recently. It is one that I couldn't imagine Zuko when he was on his lonesome ship. He knows that I can't resist that smile. The jerk. But even my harsh words can't take away from the steady beat of my heart. He is just so darn cute. This is why I can't stay mad at him for long.

"Katara, this is a promise ring and I hereby promise that I won't leave you by yourself and I will bring you with me. Also, you can bring me with you when you have meetings. Do we have a promise?"

**Thank you so much! Please read and review :D**


	2. Sk8er Boi

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Geekazoid13, DerangedOtakuFangirl, Olive Tree Hugger, Rainproof Coyote and I'Mpossibe12 for your reviews :D**

**This chapter is based on Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. **

**Please take part in my poll. And this chapter is in Zuko's POV and it also happens to be AU.**

I am a skater; a rebel on the fringes of society. I am not meant to go far in life. I have been rejected by my dad, left scarred by a terrible 'accident' at the age of eleven. I live with my insane albeit loving uncle.

And she is the most beautiful girl in school, in my opinion. She is in all AP classes; I barely scrape a C. I used to be a good student; getting straight As and whatnot. Until I learnt that my dad is a total asshole, and what fifteen year old boy wants to hear that their dad is a wanker. None that is the answer to my relatively simple question.

We are not meant to be, yet in direct contradiction, because we are not meant to be together, we are meant to be together.

And this is the cliché story of how we came to be. One day, as I ambled through a neighbourhood close to my uncle's house walking to the state of the art skating park, a crying girl rushed out one of the houses. I recognised her from school. I used to be in AP classes with her, until I got bored and realised grades weren't the key to happiness and I was no more self-actualised than before.

Her face was stained with tears and all of a sudden, she trips over a large decorative garden gnome. To be honest, I think that garden gnomes are ugly and terrifying. I always thought that I looked similar to one, after I was permanently scarred by my father in a gasoline 'accident'.

And that is why the garden gnomes both terrify me and repulses me. When I look in the mirror, the scar is all I can see.

She fell on the ground, and I stand there, wondering what I should do, when she lifted her head up.

Uneasily, I knelt down beside her and rubbed her back slowly. I had no clue what I was doing, but I guess I was doing something right because eventually the stream of continuous tears flowing down her beautiful face slowed until it came to a complete stand still.

Sitting up, she looked at me smiling. I lifted my hand to rub the tears from her face. I did this slowly, so I would know if she was disgusted at the thought of me touching her face. She didn't flinch, so I took this as a good sign.

"Thanks Zuko. That was really nice."

Blinking, I looked at her. I thought that she didn't know me. How could she? I wasn't in her social circle after all. But apparently, she remembered me from AP classes.

"No problem at all Katara. But may I ask, why were you crying?"

I said this all, suave as can be, Holden Caulfield style.

With a watery smile, her eyes, her gorgeous ocean blue eyes glimmered with a certain quality.

"Oh, it's just that I caught my boyfriend Jet cheating on me with my best friend."

I don't know how she was so calm. I can remember being incredibly angry and wanting to knock her cheating rat of a boyfriend out. If there is one thing that I can't stand is cheaters. I detest them with a passion and I raced into the house on that fateful day and punched him. All the while, Katara protested that it was sweet of me but Jet was extremely aggressive and not to mess with him.

He couldn't touch me. I am a black belt in many different martial arts.

Even though Katara and I weren't meant to be, we were somehow meant to be. And I wouldn't change that for the world. After I punched Jet, we got together and eventually married. In your face Jet. You missed something good, because you couldn't appreciate her.

**Please read and review :D**

**Thank you so much! :D**


	3. Candy

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Geekazoid13 and Rainproof Coyote for your reviews.**

**This chapter is based on Candy by Robbie Williams.**

I hate this. Zuko continues to pine after Mai. In my opinion, I think that she is a spoilt brat whose only ambition in life is to have kids and to be married. Obviously, marriage comes first and then children, in the uptight life of a Fire Nation noble.

What is her biggest hardship? Being served endless pots of jasmine tea? Boo hoo. I am sick of it. I really love Zuko, but he doesn't notice because he is so in love with Mistress Sulky. What does she have that I don't? Well, money for starters. I wasn't exactly born into the richest family in the four nations.

Yeah, I can be considered a princess, because my dad is the chief of the tribe. But that doesn't count for nuts in the Fire Nation uppercrust, where money is everything and every second person has a bull-horse. Meanwhile, we have seal tigers and ride them as children. That is carnival time for us, when they come onto the land to breed. We get to ride on them, twisting and swirling past our family members, screaming and shouting in pure, unadulterated joy, sliding down the lush white snow which I have to come to miss immensely.

Anyway, she is a spoilt brat. Okay, she may be in prison now trying to save Zuko. But I am not meant to like the person that the person I like is in love with. It's common sense. I am meant to hate her very essence.

When I look at Zuko, my heart aches and my hatred towards Mai grows. I don't think she knows that I hate her, and if she does she doubts the level of hatred I feel towards her.

Sitting in the meadows with Toph, who promptly picks her feet, which by the way is an absolutely horrendous sight to behold, watching Zuko train with Aang in the heat of the Fire Nation sun is almost too much to bear. I sigh inwardly. I don't want Toph to be asking me nosy questions concerning my mental health after all. That is the last thing anybody wants, believe me. I have been there.

I get up off the ground, brushing the long grass off me, and I storm off. I can't stand this anymore.

"Wait, Katara! Wait for me!"

That is Zuko's voice. What does he want now, I grumble to myself.

I stop walking and allow him to catch up to me. I guess that I was pretty angry because now I am a good distance from the training grounds. I watch him sprint towards me, revelling in the glorious sight of him. He isn't wearing a shirt, and he looks damn fine. Those training sessions definitely are a major benefit, I muse.

"Yes, Zuko? What do you want?"

By this time, Zuko is by my side and the scowl across my face is clear. I am not impressed.

"Katara, what's wrong? Why are you so angry? That's my job!"

At this, I let out a chuckle because it couldn't be truer. Before Zuko joined our side, he always seemed so angry. And now we know why.

I decide to tell the truth. After all, I can't handle onto these feelings forever if they are not requited.

"I love you Zuko."

Zuko exhales sharply. I have my answer. He doesn't love me.

I turn to walk away, but he grabs my wrist.

"Where do you think you are going, Katara?"

"You don't love me."

"Katara, don't tell me how I feel."

And then he passionately kisses me, in front of Toph, Sokka, Aang and the rest of the Gaang.

**Please read and review.**


	4. Footloose

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Geekazoid13 and Rainproof Coyote for your reviews.**

**This chapter is based on Footloose and it is in Zuko's POV. **

I just don't get it. If you can't dance and listen to rock music, or any sort of music for that matter, which is not classical or gospel music, how boring is life? I have been here two days, and let me tell you something. I am facing major withdrawal symptoms. I have been lying on my bed for the past few days just looking but never really seeing.

I am going to stop this cycle before I become a bore. I am from the city. I am never going to understand country life.

I get into the car that my uncle Iroh gave to me after I moved here. Why did I move, if I am so insistent on the benefits of free speech? Well, I can you, it wasn't voluntarily.

My mother died. And not by illness or accident.

By murder. My dad murdered my mom in front of me. I screamed and screamed, but my dad tied a dirty towel around my mouth, so my screams were muffled. I am never going to be able to remove those images from my memory. They will be forever engraved, especially whenever I have a special occasion such as my wedding day. It's just so hard.

That's why I listen to rock music and dance. Rock music reflects how I feel and dance, I just feel so alive.

I put my key into the ignition and I wave goodbye to my uncle, whom is sitting on the front porch drinking a cup of jasmine tea and playing a game of cards. He is a man of simple pleasures, my uncle. Whereas in the city, I was a spoilt brat. My parents were rich.

I can tell you this definitely puts things into perspective. Money isn't everything.

Driving on the small country lanes requires practice, but right now I couldn't give a shit about that. I put my foot on the accelerator and race down the road. The speed dial is going crazy. And promptly, I hear the familiar siren of a cop car. Ugh. My day can only get worse. It is downhill from here.

The car slows down, until it has come to a complete stand still. After all, I don't want to get on the bad sides of the cops a few days after my arrival.

A tall, broad man knocks on the window. I roll the window down, giving him my best sarcastic look. I have better places to be after all. Like the service station or whatever lame facilities this town has.

"Young man, are you aware that you were travelling 50 miles after the limit?"

"No sir, I had no idea."

The man frowns. Great, I have pissed him off.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No sir."

I was, but I can't tell him that. My uncle won't be impressed if I come home in a cop car.

"Son, are you aware that this town has a strong hatred towards rock music?"

As if to prove his point, my music continues to blare from the stereo. What kind of stupid rule is that?

"No sir, I was happily oblivious."

"Okay, that's it. You are clearly from out of town. Who are you staying with?"

"I am staying with my uncle Iroh."

"Iroh? But he is a respectable man!"

He doesn't say the following words, but I know that he is thinking them. 'Unlike you'. Oh, burn.

"Okay, I am going to drop you off and from now on, I expect you to behave."

"Ay ay sir."

And then I flippantly salute him. He chooses to ignore this.

I hop into the back of the car. He slowly drives through the town. Man, this guy is a fricking slow driver.

"Young man, I need to purchase something from the grocer's. Don't get out of the car."

He slams the door shut, leaving me to stare at a gorgeous girl across the road. She smiles in my direction and walks towards the car.

"Hey, my name is Katara and you are cute."

I smirk. I think I am going to like the girls in this town, and Katara in particular.

Then the police officer comes back out of the shop and shoos Katara away from the door, frowning at me the whole time. He gets in and turns to me.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Her name is Katara."

"Her father is the preacher of this town and he is the reason why music and dance is banned. His son, Sokka died in car accident years ago, on his prom night. The whole family still haven't got over it."

**Please read and review. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter :)**


	5. Let me love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Rainproof Coyote and Geekazoid13 for your reviews.**

**Please take part in my poll. **

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on Let me love you, until you learn to love yourself by Neyo.**

It hurts me when Katara believes that she is ugly, because believe me, she is far from ugly. Even when I was fighting against Katara, Sokka and Aang, I always thought that she was gorgeous. And I was supposed to be the stubborn, harsh banished prince. In my mind, I wasn't allowed to have romantic feelings. The last time I felt those feelings with Mai, I was banished from the Fire Nation not long after we started going out.

And I hadn't felt those feelings again, until I met Katara. I am not sure that I can call it 'meeting' her, as I was threatening her and her tribe to tell me where the Avatar was. Yeah, I was pretty obsessive in those days. I only had one thing on my mind, and I was determined to succeed. Every time I failed, it felt like a punch in the gut. Unpleasant and extremely painful. I felt like my crew were taking the piss out of me, excuse my French. But when you are on a ship constantly with sailors, you pick up language you wouldn't have used otherwise.

And unfortunately, the more upset I became at my many failures, the angrier I became and I took this out on my crew. That time I tied Katara up against the tree was the first time I felt like a teenager again in about three years.

"I will save you from the pirates."

When I felt her shiver against me, I felt desirable again. Usually, princes are up themselves. I would be the first to admit that, but I had no reason to be up myself, until she reacted like that. Unconsciously, she moved closer to me. She would never do that if she were aware of what she was doing. She is such a strong willed person.

But now that my self-esteem has improved beyond all expectations, I am now more than qualified to help Katara realise how attractive she is. I haven't met a single hot-blooded male, besides her brother obviously, who hasn't taken a second glance and not think that she is hot, pardon the common Fire Nation pun.

"Katara?"

"Yes, Zuko? What is it?"

"You are unbelievably gorgeous and I will always love you."

Katara blushes, and I sigh. Even when she blushes, she manages to look over-whelming gorgeous.

"I know, Zuko, I know. I love you too. But you are much more attractive than me."

Hearing her words, I pull her close to me and I proceed to kiss her again and again.

"Never say that to me."

**Please read and review :D**


	6. Fall in Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to hera98, Olive Tree Hugger, Plotbunny Chariot, and Geekazoid13 for your reviews.**

**I am sorry that I didn't reply to your reviews personally, but I would just like to let you know that it meant a great deal to me!**

**Please take in my poll.**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV. This chapter is based on Fall in Love by Rita Ora featuring Will. **

What with the war and all, we didn't exactly have time for romance. I mean, it isn't like I didn't try. Oh, I tried. But my mind was focused on the thundercloud above my head. That is what the war felt like. A thundercloud that continuously followed us.

First, there was Jet and that romantic moment we had together before I realised that he was only interested in killing the Fire Nation and he didn't care if a few of our people suffer and die as a result of his selfish actions.

And then, there was Aang. I mean, he is quite possibly the sweetest guy I know. But it just wasn't meant to be unfortunately. I will always love him, just not the way he wanted me to. Wanted? Oh yeah, shortly after we went our separate ways, he got together with Toph. I always knew that they were meant to be together.

And now I am lucky enough to have Zuko; loyal, passionate Zuko as my boyfriend, and my soon to be fiancée. How lucky am I? When I walk through the streets of the Fire Nation, I hear gasps.

"What is that bitch doing with Zuko, the Fire Lord? He is way too hot for her."

I am not even kidding. Some people are so insecure. I don't see any point in feeling insecure myself, because Zuko is in love with me, and I with him. Why should I feel insecure? Just because it is socially acceptable for a girl to hate a certain part of her body? In my opinion, that is preposterous. We aren't perfect. We all have our flaws, and even though you may dislike them, there is no reason to outright hate them.

Zuko was so self-conscious of his scar for years. I always tell him that it makes him look more rugged and sexy. And who doesn't love rugged and sexy?

Love makes me more secure about my imperfections and I am so glad to have met Zuko; even when it was during a time of hardship for my people. We are strong and resilient; we have to. We live in the coldest region in our world. And now I have Zuko to warm me on days of unbearable frost. Lucky me.

**Please read and review :D**

**Oh, and to those who read my other fics. I am so sorry that I haven't updated, but I am battling severe writer's block while trying to complete multiple assignments for multiple subjects for Monday! Ahh! :(**


	7. Colours of the Wind

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to abbydepp, Rainproof Coyote, InkBlossoms, Blackwidow927, katara-zuko1714, Geekazoid13, Plotbunny Chariot, and hera98 for your reviews.**

**This chapter is based on Colours of the Wind, from Pochantas. **

**This chapter is in Katara's POV. Please take part in my poll.**

I used to be so against the Fire Nation. I hated anybody who happened to be born within spitting distance of that dreadful nation.

But now I am married to the icon of the Fire Nation. That's right. I am married to the great and powerful Fire Lord Zuko, master of firebending. My friends and I are all masters of our individual elements. I am not bragging. I am just saying that I am definitely not as narrow minded as I was once upon a time.

Friends. Family. We can love who we want and nobody can make you fall in love. It goes against the principle of love. Love is flexible and love doesn't necessarily have to be obvious for it to be true.

The world is so different now from the world I grew up in. And I am not that old either. I am only twenty five and yet things have changed drastically and so quickly. I am proud to be part of this new world; revolutionising the way we treat each other and revolutionising the way we interact on another.

After all, we are all the same in the end, when it comes down to it. We are human and we are similar in ways that I can't even begin to understand. What makes us different makes us different in the end. Fire. Water. Air. Earth. The elements are so contrasting; so different yet so similar at the same time.

I love Zuko. He loves me. Toph loves Aang. Aang loves Toph. And don't get me started on Sokka and Suki. Love is what makes the world go round. Cheesy but true. And after that war, everybody wants to see the best in everyone. I am happy to say that we are progressing and making history step by step, overcoming the hatred of the war.

I am glad that my children will be born into such a tolerant world. Zuko and I never got that chance.

**Please read and review :D**

**I am willing to take suggestions :)**

**Thank you once again to all my readers! :D You are amazing!**


	8. Call Me Maybe

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Rainproof Coyote, Plotbunny Chariot, Geekazoid13 and katara-zuko1714 for your reviews.**

**This chapter is based on Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. Please take part in my poll.**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV.**

You know how life is. It goes by so quickly. One minute, you are a baby, hardly doing anything besides crying, eating and the basic human functions and then suddenly you are a teenager, with no sense of direction in life.

Well, I am a teenager but that doesn't mean I don't have a sense of direction; navigational or otherwise. I am actually quite good with navigation.

However, navigation has absolutely nothing to do with my story. My story tells the story of first love and first humiliation. And it all began the day Carly Rae Jepson released her incredibly catchy song, Call Me Maybe. Before that, I was a sophomore, studying so hard you would swear that I was sitting for a degree. Which I am not obviously.

Well anyway, I publicly embarrassed myself but it was all worth it in the end. Are you curious? You should be!

I was walking to school, one fine spring day. I was free and breathing in the crisp air. Oh, how I love spring. The season of renewal.

And through the open window of a car, I hear the opening chorus of that accursed song. The song that will haunt me forever.

"I threw a wish into the well;

Don't ask me, I'll never tell…."

I began to hum along and by the end of my short walk, I made up a dance routine. Sokka drove to school that morning, and I wanted to walk and revel in the new day. I think that I was high to be honest with you. High on sunshine, and fresh air.

During all my classes, I hummed the song under my breath. When the bell rang for lunch, I was at my wit's end.

I ran to the table where my friends and I sat. The first person to arrive was my best friend and crush, Zuko. By then, I couldn't control myself and serenaded him. He looked very bemused and I couldn't resist myself yet again. Damn you, ovaries.

And then I kissed him.

**Please read and review. Again, suggestions are very much appreciated. The next chapter will be based on Can you feel the love tonight from the Lion King, as suggested by katara-zuko1714.**


	9. Can you feel the love tonight?

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to CJ-T-Bone, katara-zuko1714, Rainproof Coyote, abbydepp, Plotbunny Chariot, and Geekazoid for your reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Can you feel the love tonight, from The Lion King.**

"Zuko, where are we going?"

We have been driving for ages. Zuko literally showed up at my house, looking ridiculous in a mane. But he still looked ridiculously hot. You can't say that about many boys, that they can look good in basically anything. It's just so unfair, I muse. I spend hours trying clothes on, when I have a date with Zuko. Even though he tells me that he loves me just the way I am and he doesn't care what I wear.

He basically kidnaps me at the door of my house, winking at my dad and Sokka, who both seem to know what is happening, what with all the winks that they exchanged and what not.

He isn't answering me. He keeps turning to give me a sneaky sideward glance. He looks so sexy when he does that. He looks so mysterious! But even the glorious image of Zuko can't staunch my curiosity and with every mile we drive, my interest is growing. Why won't he tell me?

We pass through lake lands and fields, mountains and valleys, until we finally we arrive at what seems to be a safari park. Okay, now I am confused. It does explain the mane. But I still don't understand why he wore the mane, and why he insisted on keeping the mane on while driving. I mean, it must have been hot in there!

"Okay, Zuko will you please tell me now?"

It must be Annoy Katara Day, because Zuko chooses to answer my question with a question.

"Katara, what is your favourite childhood movie?"

Well, this is easy but I am not sure why…

"The Lion King, you know that Zuko."

"I adopted two lion cubs called Simba and Nala; one for you and one for me."

My heart literally begins to melt right there and then. Well, okay not literally because otherwise we would have a major problem right now.

I am speechless. I just don't know what to say. Any other guy would have named a star after me or some other cheesy celestial object. But Zuko is so original and so endearingly romantic.

I don't even need to speak, because Zuko kisses me.

When he pulls back, his feral grin is plastered on his face again.

"Do you want to see them?"

"Do I ever!"

**Please read and review. All suggestions are very much appreciated and I will use all these suggestions as a chapterr soon :)**

**I think that I will write a longer fic on each of the chapters so far. Each chapter will get its own story. If you like this, please tell me in your review :)**

**You guys are amazing! 44 reviews already?! :0**


	10. Right Where You Want Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to LovinZuko and Geekazoid13 for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on Right Where You Want Me by Jesse McCartney as suggested by Geekazoid13 :) Thank you Geekaoid13 :)**

It is just typical, isn't it? Every time Sokka sneaks away with Suki; and let's face it, we all know what they are sneaking away for. And we are just supposed to act natural, listening to those weird noises. I never knew that kind of noise could emanate from a human. Clearly, I was wrong. And I am not being perverted or whatever, it's kind of hard not to hear them…going at it. Okay, that definitely sounds perverted. But hey, I am a teenage guy after all. I am bound to have my perverted moments.

But Toph has the worst luck. She can actually feel them at it involuntarily. You have to feel sorry for her.

Every time, Katara and I try to kiss, we end up being the centre of attention. I mean, either Toph or Sokka walks in on us.

Sokka screams at me and proceeds to chase after me. I mean he is my best friend and all, but he really needs to chill. We were only kissing; unlike Suki and Sokka, who sounded like they were two rabbits in heat. It is disgusting, I tell you and we endure it. Why couldn't Sokka just let us kiss? We haven't even gotten the opportunity to go further, even if we wanted to.

I am torn from my thoughts, when I notice someone massaging my back. That has to be Katara. I turn around and gently kiss her. Our kisses become increasingly impatient and I pick Katara up, intending to bring her to my bedroom. But we didn't even get that far.

Toph jumps out from the bushes, apparently we woke her up because she is incredibly angry.

"What with Sokka and Suki and the pair of you, it is like an orgy in here. Couldn't you leave me in peace for one millisecond? I swear to Oma, that if I feel even a slight heavy petting session, I am going to need extensive therapy and possibly a date with a hammer to forget about it!"

Everybody crowds around Toph, with amusement plastered across their face. They can't even bother to conceal it!

"Toph, what were they doing? Were they dancing in the hay?"

Dear Agni, that boy sure is naïve.

"Sure, Aang whatever you want to believe. At least you don't have to feel their dancing!"

"Oh, can I join them?"

That is quite possibly the most mortifying thing ever. Please kill me now.

**Please read and review :) :D**


	11. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to katara-zuko1714, Geekazoid13, abbydepp, and Plotbunny Chariot for your reviews :D**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on One Step Closer by Shane Harper.**

I hate it. I hate my life. Why can't something go right for me just once? Out of all the guys in the world, she has to go for the guy who you can't hate, and if you do then you are a bad person.

It would be easier to hate him if he weren't so darn nice. But oh no, he has to break all clichés and be nice; incredibly nice, he is the kind of guy who helps old ladies across the street. I can't compete with that. I just can't.

But I like Katara so much. She seems so happy in Aang's presence. I watch her now as she roots in her vast locker for notebooks and whatnot. She turns around and she appears to gaze at me. I feel my cheeks turning a bright red; possibly magenta.

And then my heart breaks when I see that her gaze was actually fixed on her boyfriend Aang, who is walking down the corridor, talking to his many friends. As I said, I simply can't compete with him. I am the quiet one, who gets good grades but doesn't shout it from the rooftops. I prefer to keep that under wraps. I have a black belt in karate and many other martial art forms. Nobody knows about that either.

At night, I dress up in black and blue and I call myself the Blue Spirit. It is kind of cheesy, I know but it is better than Superman anyway. The name Superman always seemed like boastful to me. I mean, you are basically calling yourself a super man. You probably aren't. You probably have self-esteem issues.

I go around town and I beat up people who are harming others. Nobody knows about that. I am in a band called the Nations. Nobody knows that either.

I like Katara; possibly even love. But I will never know because I will never get a chance. I turn away and stick my head in my locker under disguise for my trig book. I have it already. I am pretending.

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. Hmm, who could that be? I turn around to the most glorious sight. Katara, with her oceanic blue eyes; the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. And her chocolate brown locks which frame her beautiful face is standing in front of me.

"Zuko?"

"Yes, Katara?"

She doesn't finish her sentence. Instead, she leans towards me and gently kisses me. I am in heaven. But I am confused. Doesn't she have a boyfriend? Katara isn't the unfaithful type.

"Katara, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"What?"

"A boyfriend? Don't you have a boyfriend? Aang?"

"He isn't my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend. I like you. But you are shy and I wanted to kiss you."

"Why?"

Katara seems surprised and her eyes widen considerably.

"Because you are so mysterious and nice. And you are very attractive. All the girls think so. But mostly because you are possibly the nicest person I know! You are so modest. We all have heard that you have loads of black belts. But you don't talk about it. I have seen you looking at me, and I am so delighted that you of all people like me. I am boastful and I talk about my achievements like they are going out of fashion. I can't even vocalise how nice you are."

And then I kiss her.

**Please read and review. :D**


	12. Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to LouieVuitton, Rainproof Coyote, Plotbunny Chariot and Geekazoid13 for yuor reviews :D**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on the song Beauty and the Beast from the movie of the same name. I am sorry that this chapter is...terrible, to say the least! But this is my third chapter today and I am writing the next chapter of Mysteries as well :)**

I am the beast. And Katara is the beauty undoubtedly. I don't know what she sees in me.

At the beginning, when I first met Katara, we weren't friends to say the least. In fact, we were the complete opposite. We were enemies. Our only common interest was Aang. To Katara, it was because of her motherly instincts and her need to protect her family and friends. To me, well my reason was much more primal. I had to have Aang to bring sense and meaning into my life again. I was selfish. I couldn't care less if the world suffered. I just wanted to restore my honour and title. Everything else was meaningless. I had my scar to remind me of my bestiality day after day. I cursed myself for angering my father.

But not any longer. My dad is an asshole. He doesn't deserve my love. But that doesn't mean that I am not a beast. Every day, when I look at Katara, my feelings of regret spring to the forefront of my mind again. Every time I look at her, I feel extremely guilty. My stomach becomes knotted with guilt and feelings that I shouldn't have. I like Katara; more than I should. I already have hurt her so much. I have put her through years of suffering and anxiety. I followed them everywhere they went. I was relentless.

I am ashamed of myself now. I hang my head in shame whenever we are together as a group. I am just relieved that they allowed me to join the Gaang. I am eternally grateful. It sounds pathetic and weak, but right now that is how I feel. Now that I don't have anger to fuel my bending, it has become considerably weaker. The Dragon Dance has helped me overcome this problem, and now Aang and I make the others laugh when we do our dance. Unintentionally, of course.

Now that I am finished training Aang for the day, I can do whatever I want. But when you consider that nobody likes me, this doesn't give me much freedom. Katara is constantly looking over her shoulder at me; making sure that I am not doing something that I shouldn't be doing. Like telling a Fire Nation representative the location of the Avatar. She doesn't trust me. I already am aware of this, but it hurts all the more when she singles me out like an animal.

Lately, it seems to be getting worse. And it was already bad. I hate this, I really do. What is the one thing that won't make her hate me?

"Katara? I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Zuko? What do you want?"

She sounds delighted to hear me. And then I kiss her, because I am confused. She is so pretty and nice and I am pretty bestial in comparison. I love her.

"Zuko, I have been waiting for that."

**Please read and review. I am definitely going to make a full fanfic out of each chapter :D**


	13. Drive By

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Guest, Blackwidow927, PlotbunnyChariot, Geekazoid13 and abbydepp.**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on Drive By by Train.**

**I am sorry that this chapter is terrible and I know that it is incredibly short! But after all, this is only a drabble series, so can you please excuse me? If you can, you are amazing!**

I don't know how to love her. For so long, I forbade myself from feeling any feelings other than anger, because I thought that fuelled my fire bending. Boy was I wrong.

Now, it feels like my bending is fuelled partly by Katara, and partly by the Dancing Dragon; even after all these years, Sokka still enjoys taking the piss out of me and tries to imitate the intricate dance that Aang and I were taught specifically.

I want to know how to love her properly. She deserves to be treated right. She deserves to be treated like she is special, because she is special, very special in my eyes.

Everything about her…. It is enough to make me act cheesy constantly, but do you know what? I don't care! That's right. That is how much I love her!

I am getting such weird looks from the Gaang… Well, this is awkward. As I gaze around the giant banquet room in my palace, I realise that the beauty of this gorgeous room can't compare to the beauty of my wife. That's right. We are married. We married a few days after my coronation. We married young, I know. I was twenty one and Katara was twenty. But in those days after the harsh Hundred Year, everybody married young. The war took everything from us. We had no other option. Some people married for the sake of getting married. But that is not true for Katara and I. I love her. I love her so much.

And I promise that I will love her for as long as we both shall live, which hopefully is a very long time.

**Please read and review. I will begin the full length fics based on each individual chapter soon. One fic for every chapter :D I can't wait!**


	14. Milkshake

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Rainproof Coyote, Geekazoid13, Perfect Disasters and PlotbunnyChariot for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Milkshake by Kellis.**

I don't know. I really don't know. How come every time I publicly humiliate myself Zuko is right there in the centre of it all, sitting in a front seat? Or he might as well be sitting in a front seat, because every time I embarrass myself he always happens to be the closest to me.

You might ask me why it bothers me so much. Well, I can tell you but if you haven't even partly guessed by now, I am sorry but I don't know how much of this story you will be able to follow.

So, I love Mean Girls. What self-respecting girl doesn't? Do you remember the scene where Regina's little sister is dancing to the music video of Milkshake and the dog is biting her mom's boob job? Of course you do.

That song is like the anthem of my embarrassment. I am very skilled at humiliating myself. If there were a college of embarrassment, I would have a PHD.

One time, I thought that I was alone in the house, so I decided to pamper myself. Face mask on my face, and towel wrapped around my head, I began to sing along to my guilty pleasure. Apparently, my robe wasn't as tied tightly as the towel, because when the door opened suddenly, my dressing gown opened and Zuko, my brother's best friend was left staring aghast at me, his jaw so wide that he could probably fit a cargo train into it. After that, he excused himself, blushing all the way; he frantically rushed out of my bedroom. I was only thirteen at the time I think.

On the second occasion, I was on an exchange trip to France. On the first night, we stayed in a gorgeous but old hotel in Paris. It is such a beautiful city! Anyway, yet again I was singing in my room. Suki and Toph, my best friends went to the foyer to order some minerals and deserts. We were in a mood to watch rom-coms and stuff our faces with chocolate.

Anyway, the mahogany door was left open. As beautiful as the door was, I couldn't help but seethe. I was extremely angry afterwards, because if only they closed the door, I wouldn't be in this situation. I was singing and shaking my ass in time to the music, which isn't embarrassing if you are alone. But I was completely unaware that I had company. When I eventually turned around, singing at the top of my voice and shaking my ass, I couldn't believe my eyes. Zuko was standing there with his friends. And then my dressing gown opened.

And then Mr Braxley came into the room, who also began to stare. Pervert. And then Zuko jumped into action and tried to cover me up by passing a towel to me. I felt immensely grateful. Yet still embarrassed.

The third and final time occurred, when my phone suddenly began to screech to life, playing the exact same tune that caused me so much embarrassment in the first place. But this time, instead of blushing and shirking away from the negative attention, I leaned towards Zuko and kissed him. If I am going down, I might as well kiss the guy I like while I am at it.

**Please read and review. I will use every suggestion, but I suddenly had this irresistible need to write a chapter based on Milkshake.**

**Suggestions are very appreciated.**


	15. This Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. **

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower, I'Mpossibe12, abbydepp, CJ-T-Bone, Rainproof Coyote, harimonkids and Geekazoid13 for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepson.**

Dear Diary,

I don't know where to start. I really don't. I am just so high on emotion right now. I can't believe it, to be quite frank. Never in my born days would I ever imagine such an amazing event.

Well, you know my sworn enemy, Zuko? Or who I swore would be foe until my dying days? Apparently, I am not great at keeping promises to myself, because last week at the masquerade ball held in the Earth Kingdom town of Kri Ah… It is too scandalous for words in my opinion. I shouldn't tell but then at least I wouldn't feel so guilty about the kiss…

Oops, I guess the catfish is out of the bag. Well, I suppose the catfish would have clawed its way out eventually.

And I decided to go along with Toph, leaving the boys to their own devices to play with whatever they can find. Of course Toph only wanted to go, so that she could scheme some more and possibly scare a few members of the public to tears. I am only kidding. Toph isn't like that.

Anyway, we had planned this for months. Well, that is a lie. We were staying in the lovely, picturesque village of Kri Ah for about a week, before we noticed the signs pointing to the village hall. And when I say that we noticed the signs, I mean that I noticed the signs. And in the usually marred landscape of Earth Kingdom towns, Kri Ah seemed to have escaped the vast majority of Fire Nation attacks, which is why I was extremely surprised to the one and only Zuko in the town hall.

Of course, I didn't notice him at first because it was a masquerade ball. And wait for this fact. You will keel over in shock. Apparently, at masquerade balls you wear masques. Wow. I certainly wasn't expecting that epic finale to an obvious ending. And I apologise in advance. I honestly can't figure out what that means. Perhaps, it is Earth Kingdom slang.

As Toph and I ran to the village hall in desperation, on that particular day the boys were being especially testing and even Toph couldn't stand to be around them. And that is quite unusual, as Toph could almost pass for a boy. I have lost track on the amount of burping competitions Toph has taken part in, I really have. But she is like my little sister when she isn't annoying me.

On the day of the ball, the heavens seemed to be grieving. The rain wouldn't stop. It was unrelenting, so I had no choice but to bend the water away from me in a five metre radius to keep dry. Toph simply styled an earth umbrella for herself to keep her clothes dry and safe from harm.

Upon entering, I noticed the most striking boy wearing a blue masque. And I have to admit; I swooned a lot. He was gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. I made it my goal to kiss him before the evening was out. After all, it isn't often I get to let my hair down. Usually, I have to be the responsible one.

So a while later, when the singing reached a crescendo, I sidled over to the strikingly handsome boy, I whispered in his ear, which wasn't easy as he was at least five inches taller than me.

The boy smirked and kissed me gently on the mouth. Then he kissed me once more before taking his masque off. And then I realised my mistake. And then I realised that I didn't care. And I kissed him again. The kind of kiss that leaves you feeling fulfilled and happy, like life is complete. The kind of kiss that leaves breathless and panting for air. And the kind of kiss that you think about in the dead of night when you look over at your tall, black haired and amber eyed husband.

**Please read and review. As always, I am open to suggestions and I will use every suggestion in time. Thank you so much. I haven't updated in ages I know. But hold on, before you grab your specially purchased pitchfork, I have an excuse. I had absolutely no inspiration. That is excuse enough, isn't it? Anyway, I will update all my fics within the week so please don't sharpen your pitchforks yet.**


	16. You Belong With Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to harimonkids, I'MPossible12, Geekazoid13, CJ-T-Bone, PlotbunnyChariot, Rainproof Coyote, and WildCitrusSunflower for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Just so you know, I tolerate her music but I really love You Belong With Me. I used to love her music when I was younger, but I am more mature now (I know! Hard to believe!) :)**

Zuko has lived beside me all my life. We are best friends, but I want to be more. Zuko is completely unaware about my longing, because he is currently in a relationship with one of the biggest bitches this world has ever had the misfortune to know.

Her name is Mai. In middle school, she wasn't so bad and when I mean that she wasn't so bad, I mean that she was a perfectly innocent young teenage girl who called One Direction by 1D. I am not joking. She actually used the phrase 1D. I don't have anything against One Direction. On the contrary, I think Zayn is quite the catch. But now, she is the complete opposite of her younger self. She is quite the bitch and she hangs around with Azula and her cronies. And she is constantly telling Zuko to improve his confidence and whatnot. Never mind that he has quite a healthy self esteem at the moment. I mean, he is gorgeous and I don't want him to have an ego the size of Mars. I find that really unattractive and it is the reason why I broke up with my boyfriend Jet.

But he doesn't know that he is gorgeous which inevitable makes him even more attractive. And she wants him to hang out with her friends because she hates me. Don't ask me why. I am entirely clueless. I have barely spoken to her. I mean, we have been going to school together for years and I have barely spoken four words to the girl. And I was asking her to move, because she was in front of my locker, making out with her previous boyfriend Striker. He was an exchange student from Europe. His name wasn't actually Striker. It was just his nickname. He was a soccer star, and he was constantly scoring-not just goals, if you know what I mean. Yeah, that's right. He was a player. Isn't it really cliché of an exchange student to be smooth with the ladies?

We're sophomores now. And by we, I mean Mai and I and all the rest of our class. Zuko is a junior and he is my best friend. And hopefully, one day he'll realise that Mai is a slut. And no, I am not jealous. Well, okay I have to admit that I'm jealous but she is widely known as the school slut along with Azula and her cronies. They pride themselves on the total lack of control when it comes to anything sexual.

And I am kind of a nerd in a way. I love knowledge. It sounds really sad but I just love knowledge. And I know that Zuko loves knowledge as well. But Mai constantly tells him that only nerds like knowledge and that he isn't a nerd. And she then glares at him in this really unsettling way.

I throw myself on my huge bed and inwardly, I sigh. Today has been difficult. Very difficult. But at least Zuko is the one constant thing in my life. I swiftly turn my phone on and send him a text. Five minutes later, my phone beeps.

Hey Katara, I broke up with Mai. Want to go to the cinema? I like you. I really like you. I have been best friends with you for years and now I think that it is time that we go out because I love you. I love you :) :D

And my heart nearly stops beating with my happiness.

**Please read and review. There will be two chapters tonight. I nearly have finished all my Zutara fics, so for those of you who read my other fics, the next chapter to Facepalm will be up tomorrow.**


	17. When I was your man

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on When I was your man by Bruno Mars.**

When I was your man, I could have made your life easier. I could have. I loved you. I love you. Nothing has changed but now you're not beside me. The bed is cold now and I have no one to hold. My arms are empty. And now you are with Aang. My heart breaks every time I see you with him. Why are you torturing me? I die a little more inside, when I see you two together.

Tell me, are you doing this to spite me or do you really not love me anymore? Katara, I will never love anyone the way I love you. And I know that I was being over-protective and I know that I was jealous of every guy you had a brief conversation with and I know that used to annoy you.

But now I am alone. And Aang warms you at night instead. I can't stay here anymore. It hurts too much.

By the time, you get this note, I will have traveled miles and I will never see you again. It is obvious that you despise me.

Zuko

**Please read and review. Thank you. I am sorry that this chapter is so short!**


	18. My Kind of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Rainproof Coyote, I'Mpossible12, LovinZuko, katara-zuko1714, PlotbunnyChariot and CJ-T-Bone for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on My Kind of Love by the amazing Emelie Sande.**

Zuko,

I love you. I always have and I always will. I didn't mean to make you hurt; especially the way I did. I don't have an explanation; all I have is a statement. I love you. I know that doesn't make anything better, but it helps me deal with my mis-giving. I shouldn't have left you. I didn't want to leave you. But I felt like the Fire Nation considered me a common whore for your pleasure. And it kills me to say that dreaded word, but as time went on, I began to love you too much. My love for you at the beginning was pure and then I fell even more increasingly in love with. Aang was ill. I just wanted to make him better. I don't deserve you. You are so much better than me, but I am going to be selfish. I want to be with you no matter what. I am coming back to you, and I will never leave you. Again. I don't want to love you. It kills me inside to leave you. It really does.

**So many of you wanted a second part to the last chapter, so I decided why not treat all my amazing reviewers with the second part! You are all amazing and *I love you*! Please review, favourite and etc... :D All suggestions will be used! :D**


	19. Get out of my dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to PlotbunnyChariot, WildCitrusSunflower, Guest (Thank you for the suggestion!) and I'Mpossible12 for your reviews. :D**

**I am on my summer holidays now, three long months, so I will have much more time to write :)**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on Get out of my dreams, get into my car by Billy Ocean.**

Katara is the type of girl that every guy would want to marry. I mean, other girls like Ty Lee, they are great girlfriend material, but only as a short term girlfriend. Katara is a self-respecting, beautiful, smart and overwhelmingly gentle young lady. I don't know when I began to address Katara as a young lady. I think that is my uncle's influence.

She is the type of girl that guys dream of marrying. When they dream of marriage, she would be the ideal wife. She is a feminist and I respect that. I really do. But she probably won't approve if I told her that my dreams about her were becoming more and more frequent. And no, these dreams aren't dirty. Well, at least most of the time, they aren't dirty. But come on, I am a red-blooded teenager, what am I supposed to do?

I respect her enough not to pursue my feelings of lust. When she is around, I try my very best to stamp them out and I do love her, I really do. I wish that she would realise this. I wish that she would realise that she is amazing.

I am the lucky one. She is my girlfriend, but not for long.

I plan to propose to her on the eve of her surprise birthday party. I know that it isn't the most romantic time, but I just want to marry her.

Katara is the type of girl every guy wants to marry, and I am marrying her.

**Thank you so much! I have a new Zutara out, en francais for those of who is up for the challenge ;) Be warned, my French isn't the best :) **

**Please read and review :)**


	20. Twist and Shout

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA**.

**Thanks to I'Mpossible12 and PlotbunnyChariot for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Twist and Shout by the Beatles.**

I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world. Do you know what he did for me? Well, I love the movie Ferris Bueller's Day Off as I do all John Hughes films. He is genius in my opinion. Anyway, back to the topic at hand. While we were in the city, the parade was ongoing. The sounds were incredible; sighs and laughs, happy sounds. Sounds that reminded me so much of my childhood. Sounds that are both endearing and sentimental. The tastes of cotton candy resting on your tongue; its sugary sweetness dissolving until you are left with the bitter sweet moment. Cotton candy in a way is a metaphor for childhood; its fast and sweet and incredibly delicious.

The sights were like nothing I have ever seen before. When you are a child, you don't tend to notice the intricate details that make up the fibres of our universe. But now, I can fully appreciate them while resting my head on Zuko's shoulder. Well, until he jumped up on top of a float quite similar to the float Ferris jumped on while singing Danke Schon and Twist and Shout.

And then, Zuko promptly began to sing. I was enthralled. The perfect notes emanating from his perfect mouth, the mouth on which I like to bestow kisses. To be honest, I had no idea Zuko could sing so well. He hypnotized me with his words. Twist and shout.

With the music coming to and end, Zuko removed a little box from his pocket and shouted,"Katara, will you do the pleasure of marrying me?"

Well, I will leave it to you. Did I marry Zuko?

Turning my head to the side, I gently kiss my husband's sexy lips and his golden eyes gleam in the morning sunshine.

**I have had this in my docs manager for quite a while. Remind me why I didn't upload it?**

**Please read and review :)**


	21. Time of our lives

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to PlotbunnyChariot, I'Mpossible12, Rainproof Coyote and WildCitrusSunflower for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on Time of our life from the movie Dirty Dancing.**

Whenever I'm with Katara, I always feel like life is perfect. For fear of sounding whipped, not that I give a rat's ass about what other guys think of my relationship with Katara. They are just jealous, because she is flawless. I love her.

I've been taking dance classes for the past few weeks. And let's face it. I am not the best dancer in the world. But Katara loves the movie Dirty Dancing and I just wanted to recreate that moment. I plan to propose to her soon. Before I left our apartment that we share with Sokka, Suki, Aang and Toph, I left a note for her on our bed. And then I placed assorted notes around the apartment. I just hope that this works out. I put so much thought and effort into it for the last few weeks that I have barely had any time for anything else. I really tried to perfect the dance.

Say what you want about me, but when I have a goal in mind, I don't give up and I don't complain. I keep my thoughts beneath my usually fiery surface. Glancing in the mirror, which lines one entire wall, I see myself like I have never seen myself before. All through my teenage years, my scar was the cause of my problems. Imagine everywhere you went, you hear vicious whispers the minute you step into the room. It isn't exactly a self-esteem booster, but now my self-esteem is at a healthy level and I finally think that I look attractive. Quite the achievement I know.

Suddenly, I hear voices outside the dance room. I lean against the dance bar and try to look attractive. I decided to forgo my t-shirt a little while ago, mostly because I was sweating like never before. My nerves are terrible right now and I can't seem to relax. This better work out! I asked Suki and a few others what she thought. And I wasn't expecting her reaction. Her eyes shining like marbles (curious phrase, that.), she looked like she was about to swoon. And Suki doesn't swoon easily. I mean, she is skilled in many different forms of martial arts. She is tough through and through. At the start, I couldn't believe that my best friend Sokka was going out with her. I mean, he was known to be quite against the idea of women having careers outside out of the home, which was something Katara truly detested. But then Sokka slowly began to fall more and more in love with Suki. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, to be perfectly honest with him. He couldn't ask for better.

And now, I just hope that Suki's reaction stands for all women, if their boyfriend was preparing a dance for them.

And Katara bursts into the room like a vengeful angel.

"Those men out there? Yeah, they are complete assholes! They were commenting about me! Unbelievable! I am not even going to tell you what they said."

With her beautiful chocolate brown hair falling around her shoulders, and her ocean blues sparkling in the bright light, I couldn't help but kiss her passionately. My lips gently pressed against hers and then I pulled back. If I continue to kiss her, I won't be able to dance because I will be so entranced by her beauty.

Instead, my voice lowers considerably (and it is already considerably low to begin with), with the pent up anger inside of me.

"What did they say about you? And I will kick their asses!"

Katara smiles and my heart leaps inside my chest. I can say that because I don't doubt my manliness. It's manly to admit that you love your girlfriend. It's manly to admit that you love spending time with your girlfriend. Anyone who says otherwise is a jackass.

"Zuko, there is no need! I kicked their asses. That's what took me so long."

In that moment, I find it increasingly difficult to restrain myself because I am so proud of her and I gently kiss her soft lips once more.

"So what did you want to show me?"

My smile spreads like wildfire once more across my face. And then I turn the music on. I take Katara's hand and the dance begins. Katara has seen the movie so much times that she knows the whole routine. When I glance at her perfect face, I am welcomed with the look of amazement in her eyes.

The last few notes of the song are the sweet reminder of what is to come. I am going to propose to her. I take the small, white box out of my pocket and if possible, Katara's eyes continue to widen. Before the words even come out of my mouth, she begins to jump with joy.

"Of course, Zuko. Of course, I will marry you! You are just too perfect for words!"

"Katara, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

**Please read and review. A lot of the chapters seem to end in a proposal. Do you like this or not? Also, suggestions are very welcome as always!**

**Also, please favourite and follow! Thank you so much!**


	22. Don't you worry, child

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to PlotbunnyChariot and I'Mpossible12 for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Don't you Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia.**

"Zuko! No I won't fucking come with you to the Capitol! We are supposed to be on vacation and Lia hasn't seen you in ages. Well, at least she hasn't seen you without your Firelord garb on. Is that what you want Lia to recognize when she looks at you? The fact that her father is the Firelord? She is going to school in three months, to the best school in the world. I won't be there to watch her grow up. I want her to be able to interact with other children. And for now, you promised us that you would stay the whole three weeks and not work compulsively like you usually do. When Lia looks back on her childhood, I want her to remember that her dad loves her. And I know that you do, I know that you love her with all your heart, but please just stay here?!"

I hear my husband sigh in frustration. Good, I am glad that he is frustrated. I am frustrated, never mind him. I haven't seen him outside of a work situation in months. After the war, reluctantly the old ways of female oppression were gradually replaced with female acceptance in the world of politics. And I am glad to say that I am one of the first female politicians. There is something empowering of fighting for your rights, and dare I say it makes me feel incredibly sexy.

Regardless, this isn't the topic of debate. Zuko and Lia have barely spent any time together in the last few months and I can't say the same for myself.

"I am sorry Katara, but there is an urgent call for all members of power to return to the Capitol. It isn't so bad; you will have to return as well to discuss this topic."

As Fire Lady and a Water Tribe one at that, I am revolutionizing the world of politics and such other things that women were forbidden to take part in before. I feel like my mother would be proud of me if she were here today. And that mostly is why I am doing this.

"Zuko, our child is growing up before our very eyes! Just yesterday, she was a sweet baby! And now she is of school age. We need to spend every minute we can with her."

Abruptly, I hear a noise emanating from the open door. And standing in the door way is a frightened Lia. She quickly turns her head from side to side and then rushes away with tears streaming down her face.

Looking at Zuko, I glare at him with as much evil as I can muster for the man I love.

"Do you see what you are doing?!"

I chase after my daughter, lifting the skirts of my elaborately designed gown. It is absolutely exquisite and I really couldn't ask for more. But right now, I am cursing the length of the skirts as it prevents me from outright sprinting. And then I hear footsteps from behind me. Zuko. I narrow my eyes. I will not let him get there before me! And with that, using my water bending I bend an ice path for me to glide on and then I freeze Zuko to the spot. Of course, he could always melt the ice but it will take him as he is fully encased. I bid him adieu and for good measure, I wave with an incredible amount of cheek built in.

I know where she is. I can imagine it. She always heads to the turtle-duck pond when she is upset. She is predictable like that. I hear her lonely crying before I see her. And once I do, I wish that I was spared that injustice. Her tiny body is physically moving with each tear that slides her pretty face. Her golden eyes and her brown hair mark her for who she is- the heir of the Fire Nation. Her skin is pale, pale as the moon and pale as Zuko. Ironically, she is not a water bender, much to my dismay. Of course, it doesn't matter to me if she can bend water or not, but I would have liked to see my only child bend as do I. But regardless, she bends fire like her father. She is very good for her age, but she can't match her dad.

Gently, I sit down beside my crying child and I soothe her with words of comfort.

"It is okay Lia. It really is."

My daughter wipes the tears from her face and with every movement, my heart breaks further.

"Are you getting a divorce?"

Never have I ever been so shocked in my whole life.

"Goodness no, Lia! I love your dad! He is everything to me! Lia, look at me. Your dad and I have a lot of history together. You know that your dad travelled all over the world, chasing myself and your uncles Sokka and Aang?"

The shock is evident in her eyes.

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"He thought that he lost his honour and he believed kidnapping, for lack of a better word was the way to regain his lost honour."

"Why would he think that?"

"His father was a cruel man and he is the reason why your dad has that scar."

"But dads are supposed to love you!"

I smile vindictively.

"Yes they are. But either he didn't love him or he had an extremely odd way of showing it."

"But then he joined the good side, the Gaang and at first, we argued and argued relentlessly. Until we began to fall in love. To answer your question, I would never dream of divorcing your father. There would be a better of fire freezing. And that is impossible."

I hug my child once more, until we are abruptly interrupted by my darling husband.

"Okay, we can stay here. I love you two and this stupid, apparently important debate isn't worth fighting over."

And then we are enveloped in Zuko's hot arms. Excuse the pun.

**So the next chapter will be about a wedding! And it should be up by tomorrow. For now, I hope that you enjoyed this! Please read and review. Also, favourite and follow. Reviews are very much appreciated! :)**

**And the fics based on these chapters will come, I promise you! However, I probably won't make a few chapters as fics, because the storyline just doesn't suit for some! :)**

**Please read and review!**


	23. Hopelessly devoted to you

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to CJ-T-Bone, Rainproof Coyote and PlotbunnyChariot for your reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Hopelessly Devoted to you by Olivia Newton John from the movie Grease.**

Zuko and I wanted to choose the cheesiest love song there is. And while we were unable to choose the cheesiest love song aka Can you feel the love tonight by Sir Elton John, I am glad to admit that we chose one of the cheesiest. It is definitely on my list of top ten cheesiest songs. Remember one Sandy, goody 2 shoes and who was extremely attracted to the bad boy of the school Danny Zuko?

Well, okay she didn't know that he was a bad boy or that he was pretending. After all, he loved her. And Zuko thought that it would be funny if we were to choose this song because Danny's surname is Zuko.

If you really think about it, the song is perfect. And that is why it is so cheesy. Whenever a song is perfect for any kind of special occasion, it becomes automatically cheesy. I mean, what about the birthday song. That truly embodies the whole concept of birthdays. Come in, I mean the lyrics are basically Happy and birthday!

Anyway, ever since he proposed to me, we have decided to throw the cheesiest wedding ever. Although I still say that I am able to pop that special question. After all, this is the twenty-first century.

Regardless, he proposed to me while we were riding horseback across the sandy beaches near to our sea side home. And we were laughing about the cheese factor of the whole shenanigans. I would say that it is cheddar on the scale of cheeses. That's why we are so good together. We laugh at convention and then strife to make the most conventional event ever occur, just so we can laugh some more.

The wedding may be cheesy, but it is going to be classy, I'm adamant about that. I am not going to wear some giant marshmallow of a dress. No way, no how.

As I glance at my reflection in the large, gilded mirror, a stranger stares back at me. Who is that mysterious person? How come she looks so flawless? I am jealous. And then it began to dawn on me that it is me. Hmmm, am I developing narcissism? Perhaps!

Beforehand, I simply blocked out the noises my friends and family were making. I was too absorbed with my thoughts. Today is the day I get to finally wed my beloved. It's incredible. After all this time, we were high school sweethearts; you could even call us childhood sweethearts, however much we denied it at the time. But now, our feelings have never been more real. And I am glad. He is my one; my one and only. He is the peanut to my butter, the Tom to my Jerry and above all, I love him with all heart and my soul. It hurts to love someone so much. Every time I glance at him, every time I kiss him, I realise that he along with my friends shaped my personality. We have been together so long, it feels like eternity. Yet, on the other hand, it feels like a blink of the eye. Quick and seemingly insignificant, but he is mine. And nothing is insignificant when he is around.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review! Reviews are very much appreciated! Do you see that lonely review box down there? Well, do you? :)**

**Good luck to those of you who are doing their Junior and Leaving cert exams tomorrow! **

**And my last word(s): Please read and review :)**


	24. Naked as we came

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Rainproof Coyote, CJ-T-Bone, Guest (Sorry, I am morally opposed to Justin Bieber, no offense. But I am glad that you like my story!), WildCitrusSunflower and PlotbunnyChariot for your reviews!**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on Naked as we came by Iron and Wine. **

Katara's health has become increasingly poor in these last few dreadful months. For quite a few years, doctor visits became a regular fixture in our household. My heart broke to see her like this, so I decided to join her in the nursing home. I couldn't stand to be apart from her. She is my everything.

My family; my two daughters Lia and Kiri and my only son Romi keep questioning me. It's terrible.

"Dad, why do you have to leave us? You are perfectly healthy; well in relative standards, compared to the others in the nursing home. Mom doesn't remember us and I can see you dying a little more inside. Dad please!" pleads my younger daughter Kiri.

My heart breaks yet again to see them in such turmoil. They are my children and I love them with all my heart. But I love Katara as well. She is my wife and my beloved and just because she can't remember me it doesn't mean that I am going to just give up on her. We have been through too much. I chased her along with her brother and Aang all over the world when I was much, much younger. I was an angry teenager; I was left burned by my own flesh and blood; my father. Of course, that is no excuse for what I did. But now Katara can't remember the good I did. She can't even remember the bad. There are moments when she suddenly remembers, but these brief moments are usually in relation to the bad things I did during my life, unfortunately.

"Zuko! What are you doing? Sir, it is time for bed."

My nurse has arrived. At one stage, my title was Fire Lord and your highness. Now that title belongs to my eldest, Lia. I don't think that it is fair to hand the throne down to my son, who is the youngest. Everything comes with time after all.

I must depart it seems. I believe the end is nigh.

"Alright, Juni. You may escort me to my room. I left my walking stick in my sleeping quarters."

The nurse bows her head.

"Of course, sir. I would be happy to escort."

Carefully, she takes my hand as if I am made of porcelain. Alas, my skin may be as white as porcelain but I am nowhere near that fragile. I am a spritely fellow for my age.

As my nurse lowers me to my bed, a secret smile appears on my age. Tonight is the night, I think.

"Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight."

I quickly stand up once the door has silently closed and then I cross the room in a matter of seconds with my stick this time. Sticking my head out the door, I realise that this will be more of a challenge than I planned. Well, I am not one to back down from a challenge. I sneak into the shadows and I knock the tea pot off the table with my walking stick. As it falls to the ground, I am reminded of how seemingly insignificant life is. But then again, life is precious and should always be savoured. I hear the nurses speaking in swift tones, wondering how on earth the tea pot could have fallen. I laugh silently to myself. How trivial a question.

No one seems to be following me, and for that I am glad. I don't think that I would be able otherwise.

I have reached my long awaited destination. My wife's room. My wife who can barely remember who I am. Let's hope she can remember me now.

I knock on the door with little hope. I am not expecting an answer, but the door slowly opens and a smile appears on my wife's face. Her eyes light up with excitement and for a moment, it is like we are seventeen again. She still looks youthful. It is her mind that has suffered greatly.

"Zuko!"

Alas, she remembers me and my heart leaps with joy.

"Katara!"

We hold each other hands as we walk to her small bed. This is the night I think. This is the night that I think we are going to….

Die.

**Please read and review! Thank you so much!**

**COMPETITION: What movie did I base this chapter on? If you know the answer, simply PM or review and you choose an idea for the next few chapters. :)**

**Also, CJ-T-Bone, I will use your idea for the next chapter! Thank you! :) Note, all ideas will be used!**


	25. A Thousand Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower, LifeTimesWorth, Rainproof Coyote, I'Mpossible12, CJ-T-Bone, bmwwlover, Jesse Rae Baby, 4minute and PlotbunnyChariot for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter was suggested by CJ-T-Bone and is based on A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**

I can't believe it. I can't fucking believe it. Excuse my language. I am just so whipped up now. I am in total shock. I am literally shaking with anger; I have never felt this angry ever before and it is really disconcerting. I tend to be quite mellow usually. However, I do have a temper and you most certainly do not want to get on my bad side. But I just can't believe that Suki, my best friend likes my other best friend. Tonight, I am staying at Suki's house after her break-up with my brother and she begins to tell me something; something which annoys me to very brink of my now limited sanity.

"So, you see Katara. Sokka was never the man for me. He was rude and insolent and disobedient; also he was a total asshat."

Yes Suki, insult my brother, it doesn't annoy me at all. On the contrary, I am already angry when she begins badmouthing my brother. Sokka and I are really close and it really pisses me off to hear someone so blatantly insulting him. I can't stand for it. I need to stand up for my brother.

"Yes, Suki. He may be all of those things but I am his sister and I don't want to fucking hear about another of your failed relationships. And this sounds bitchy, but you are bitching about my brother. Contrary to common belief, my brother is actually a decent human being."

Unbelievably, Suki completely disregards my whole entire rant and begins to talk about Zuko's abs. I guess I should explain. Zuko is my best guy friend and I have known him forever. He is the son of one of my father's partners in their law firm. I used to hate him with a burning passion when I was about four years of age, but he slowly began to grow on me like a fungus except much less disgusting. I have been best friends with him much longer than I have been 'best friends' with Suki. Up until last night, I was completely unaware of her fascination for him and his body. But it seems the moment she dumps Sokka for no apparent reason, she becomes promiscuous and a slut basically. I don't want to mince my words, especially when it comes to her. Not anymore; not when she has insulted my brother without any thought in regards to his feelings, because my brother really liked Suki and I knew that he planned to propose soon.

"Suki, you can't like Zuko!"

Suki looks at me in dismay; her brown hair falling to her shoulders in waves and her eyes as wide as the saucers our tea cups sit upon.

"And why ever not? Has he a girlfriend that I don't know about? I mean, he is sexy and I wouldn't be surprised if he were to have a girlfriend!"

Seriously, it's like every time she speaks, her IQ drops about ten points. And I thought that she was an intellectual. Apparently not!

"No, he doesn't have a girlfriend but he isn't available!"

I don't know why I am so jealous. Well, I kind of do know but I just wish that I am wrong; oh so very wrong, because if I were to like him, things would take a turn for the awkward between us and I don't want to lose my best friend especially not to another girl, who apparently is my friend.

"Well, if he doesn't have a girlfriend then he will definitely go out with me. What is his number?"

I swear it is almost like she isn't listening to me.

Then I watch her brain tick.

"Wait, Zuko lives across the street doesn't he?"

And here I was thinking that she is a genius! I eye her as she simultaneously eyes me. If the tension in the room weren't palpable, I would find this amusing. I rush to the door, hoping to beat Suki. She is more athletic than I am; but then again I am no slob myself. I am captain of the swimming team; I can easily beat her if I want to.

We bash heads as we reach the door at the exact same time. It seems like I have inherited my brother's thick head as I shake the achy feeling off in a matter of seconds. And I run down the long, twisty stairs always two steps ahead of her.

Then I fall down the stairs. My life seems to flash before my very eyes but then I steady myself. Although now Suki has taken the life. My eyes narrow considerably. Oh no, she isn't going to win. Not this stupid race or the boy I like. No way, Jose.

I run out the back door and jump the Olympic sized pool. I am going to swim my way to victory and Suki can't do anything about it. Suki stares at me in disbelief.

"That isn't fair! Katara, you know that I can't swim."

And yet she has this giant pool in her back yard. Tough luck.

As I glide through the water, I am filled with an inner strength. I am not going to give up, no way in hell.

I am so absorbed in my swimming that I bang my head against the wall of the pool. Ouch. And Suki laughs so much that she falls on the floor laughing. I jump out of the pool, while she rolls around trying and failing to contain her giggles. I jump over the hedge with Suki again in hot pursuit. I pump my arms more; Suki is on the track team, so if she wants to win, I am going to give her a challenge.

"Zuko! Zuko!" I begin to shout, not caring who or what hears me.

He doesn't seem to hear so I continue to shout at the top of my lungs. If Suki gets any closer to me, I swear to god that I will wrestle her.

Finally, the door to his balcony opens and his adorably dishevelled head peaks out. He squints in order to see me.

"Katara, is that you?"

"Yes!"

"Ahaha!"

And that third voice is Suki, who decides this opportunity to assault me and as a result, I proceed to throw grass at her. Zuko looks at us in bewilderment and he rushes down the stairs to us.

"What are you doing? And most importantly, why?"

I cover Suki's mouth with my hand quickly, so she can't reply.

"I really like you Zuko. And not as a friend, although I love you as a friend as well. But I am saying that I love you. I really do. I love you so much that it hurts and I didn't realise until it was too loud. Suki likes you, and I got jealous. And now you don't like me. I get it. I am as crazy as your sister."

With every word, my head droops more and more as I realise that I was being stupid. And that Zuko doesn't love me. And that he probably likes Suki more. I begin to turn away. I don't want to see his face when he admits that he likes her.

"Katara."

I didn't expect to hear his voice so close to me and I am shocked when I find his lips barely a centimetre away. Close enough to kiss yet far enough away to feel a sense of overwhelming love. He gently kisses me, his lips tender and soft.

"I love you, Katara."

My smile returns.

"I love you as well."

And then Suki bites me. Goddamnit.

"Alright, I can see when I am not wanted. Anyway, I was just pretending. I am going to find Sokka and kiss his gorgeous face. I am sorry that I was so bitchy earlier, I was just upset because I dumped him for no apparent reason."

And then she departs, the marks of her teeth still marking her presence.

**I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope that the language didn't offend you!**

**All of you that guessed correctly: WildCitrusSunflower, I'Mpossible12, bmwwlover, Jesse Rae Baby, 4minute! You get to have a chapter dedicated for you. PM for chapter details. And please be original as possible! :)**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! Also, the next chapter to Mysteries is up! Please read and review!**

**Oh and please read and review Island Lullaby by YinndYang! It is really good!**


	26. Young and Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to CJ-T-Bone, PlotbunnyChariot, 4minute, I'Mpossible12, LovinZuko and Rainproof Coyote for your reviews.**

**Thank you 4minute for the suggestion. This is your prize for guessing correctly. I can only hope that I did your suggestion justice! I am very sorry that it just ended there!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Young and Beautiful by Lana del Rey!**

As I gaze out of the beautiful carriage window, my mother scolds me for not sitting up straight.

"Katara, your posture is appalling. Please correct yourself; you are a lady of rank and nobility. We will be arriving soon, do you really want your acquaintances to see you slouching like a common peasant, rolling around in the mud…"

At this I tune out of our 'discussion'. However, I fail to see what we were 'discussing' as I was silent. A word didn't pass through my lips. But I digress. It isn't worth the hassle and overall aches if I were to question my mother. And that isn't to say that she is a nasty person. On the contrary, to be quite frank with you. However, we do have our differences and we tend to argue when we have been in close proximity for an undisclosed amount of time. My father is fond of saying that we are too alike. And I for one could not agree more!

Three months ago, it seemed like my season would never come. But then that was the old year, 1824 and everything seemed magical. Now that it has come, I am beginning to regret my excitement. If my mother is this short-tempered now, I don't want to imagine what she will be like once we arrive at our London residence. She is far too unpredictable. One moment, she is an utter delight to be around and the next she is complaining about my posture of all things.

I have only recently turned eighteen but I am more mature than the other debutantes. I am not bragging. I have to be mature because I saw terrible things when I was younger. My mother was becoming very ill and I feared that she would pass away. She was sent to a health centre in Switzerland and she remained there for three years. Every day I woke up forgetting my mother's absence. I don't argue with her because I don't want her to have a relapse.

The clear blue sky is like a metaphor for the vast range of men I will soon encounter as part of the season festivities. I need to find myself a respectable man in which to wed. But I have another prerequisite; I must love the man I marry. I refuse to become some old hag because my husband is an abusive alcoholic. Love is essential. My mother was lucky. My father and she fell in love with each other, as opposed to the custom of arranged marriage which I honestly despise. We, and when I say we I mean women, don't get very much freedom, especially when you compare our freedom to the freedom of men. My brother, Sokka is the perfect example of this. On occasion, I become overwhelmed with a sense of jealousy but then I realise that nothing will change for the forseeable future and it is best to make the best of things. Although it breaks my heart to admit defeat.

"Darling, we have arrived. Come now, while our friends receive us."

My mother seems in a much better mood. That is some relief. As I take a quick glance out of the carriage window, I notice my father standing tall and smiling. He is a general in the army and I don't see him often but when I do, I couldn't ask for a better father. He is loving and kind… and he appears to be holding two bouquets of flowers.

"Oh papa, mother you need told me papa would be here to welcome us!"

My mother spares me a cursory glance, but her smile is genuine.

"I wasn't aware! You know that your father is a spontaneous creature!"

That he is. He once took the train from where he was stationed in Paris to visit my mother in the health centre in Switzerland. Obviously, I wasn't there. My nannies were taking care of me. However, the story has been told time and time again. I love it!

The door is promptly opened by the coachmen and I smile at them as I walk carefully down the narrow steps. I am polite at all times as is expected by a lady of rank, as my mother would say. However, not all young ladies are as polite as I am. For instance, Azula is quite vindictive and you wouldn't want to offend her in any way. Her sense of humour is…undesirable. It is quite scary.

I lose my footing and my first thought is, 'How embarrassing. My very first day in London for the new season and already I have managed to make a fool out of me.' However, I am spared the inevitable humiliation by a young gentleman. As I glance upwards, I am quite surprised. This fellow is very tall, much taller than I expected. His hair is black and shaggy, yet neat at the same time. Quite contradictory statements, I know. But it seems like his mother has gotten a comb and had quite the fight to regain control of his hair. To be honest, I find his hair quite whimsical and in every sense of the word adorable. His molten gold eyes shine with genuine concern and his pale skin is almost as pale as the moon itself. A scar marks the left side of his face. I am glad. Otherwise, he would be too pretty for me and a husband can never be prettier than the bride, well at least according to my fanciful mother whom adores analysing every aspect of society. Quite a lot of the time, she disapproves of this shallow society of ours, but she diminishes any trace of this disapproval for my sake.

If it were announced that a ranking member of the aristocracy disapproved of the way society ran, anarchy would rule in my mother's opinion. She is quite the drama queen.

The young man gently kisses my hand and I blush immediately. I was so lost in my thoughts that I was completely unaware of all the recent shenanigans. Not that I disapprove in any form. In all actuality, I am pleased and I can't keep the broad unattractive smile off my face. It seems quite bizarre, but according to my debutante handbook, and I quote, 'Young ladies are not permitted to show any form of enjoyment. This is deemed unattractive and you will forever remain a spinster, if you do so.'

To be quite fair, this seems rather over the top. Well at least in my humble opinion.

"Hello, Lady Katara, my name is Zuko. I am an heir to the throne."

Oh my, not only is he an extremely attractive young man, he is also the heir to the throne.

Zuko is beginning to look rather anxious for a reply. I will spare him any further mortification.

"Oh hello, kind sir or should I call Your Highness? I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting one another before?"

A lovely smile appears on his equally lovely face.

"No, I don't believe so My Lady. And as to your question, sir is perfectly fine. I don't think so; however I believe you have met my darling sister Azula?"

What? How could that cruel creature share genetic traits similar to Zuko's? I try to hide my dismay; however Zuko seems to detect my discomfort.

"Yes she is quite the…unusual creature. Anyway, I am not here to discuss my sister. I have come to ask you a question. Would you care to be my escort for the season?"

Yes! Yes! A million times yes! I have only known him a few brief minutes yet I like him. I really do. He is a kind soul, especially when you compare him to the rakish men who would rather spend time with the undesirable i.e. prostitutes or other such scandalous and improper beings. I shudder inwardly. If you are seen with one of those men, you are deemed a mistake.

"Yes of course, Your Highness. I would be delighted to!"

I notice Zuko's glance.

"Oh sorry, you would prefer not to be called Your Highness. I do apologise."

"That is quite alright, dear lady. You are very different to the other debutantes and only in a good way."

My blush soon becomes apparent; it spreads quickly down my neck.

"Thank you kind sir. I do appreciate your kind words. But for now, I must change. Would you care to join my family and me for a cup of tea?"

I am beginning to perspire. As my mother says, men sweat and women perspire. And it is all down to Zuko here. He is very attractive and kind. The girl who marries him is lucky indeed. And now I will look forward to the balls and recitals, because I will have Zuko by my side. Lucky me.

My husband was always the charmer, even back then. He is still my beloved and that won't change. I love him and he loves me. He is the king and I am his queen. Our children run around the palace grounds. Zuko and Katara. Katara and Zuko. It seems strange to believe that before marriage, there was just Katara. Myself.

**I hope that the last paragraph didn't confuse you and I also hope that I didn't bore you! The last paragraph is set in the future and I really shouldn't write the rest of the story in the present tense. Can you forgive me?**

**If you can, please leave a review in that lonely review box! Also, favourite and follow! Much appreciate! I need feedback, I thrive on it. I am sad like that.**

**So, question: Were you bored? Confused? **

**For those of you who haven't, please read and review my other fic Mysteries :)**


	27. Safe and Sound

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Rainproof Coyote, Olive Tree Hugger, CJ-T-Bone, 4minute, I'Mpossible12 and PlotbunnyChariot for your reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.**

**I would like to thank I'Mpossible12 for giving me the idea to write this chapter.**

**This chapter is based during the Southern Raiders.**

I'm enraged, I'm angry and more than anything I'm sad. This man killed my mother; killed her too soon and he took her away from me. What does anyone do to deserve this cruel and harsh treatment?

As I become angrier and angrier and angrier, the tidal wave behind me increases in size. I'm seeing red, obviously not in the literal sense of the word. After all, fire is not my element.

The snivelling, shivering murdering excuse of a man in front of me is the cause of my angry. Yon Rha. Even the brief mention of his name is enough to make my blood boil in my veins. And suddenly, I am conscious of my blood bending and my anger and pure hatred causes me to completely lose it.

As I twist my hands in various directions and angles, I feel satisfied and then sick. I am turning into a monster. As I screw my eyes up in shame, I lower my arms again and then I hear the satisfying thud of Yon Rha hitting against the hard ground. I rejoice as I cause him pain just like he caused me pain that fateful day he killed my mother; who was kind and compassionate and my main influence. She is why I have to act like a mom to my friends. It is an obligation and it hurts when people criticise me so. Usually, it doesn't bother me. Obviously I have to be strong for Aang and the others. They depend on me and it gives me something to do when I am not training Aang.

Zuko stands beside me and as I gaze at him, I gently squeeze his hand. When he smiles at me, I feel a bit better. Zuko helped me find my mom's killer and for that I am utmost grateful. Zuko; tall and strong, my mother would say that he is tall, dark and handsome. Well, his shaggy hair is dark and contrasts beautifully with his pale skin. His scar on his left side of his face prevents him from being perfect and for that I am glad. Without his scar, he would be a pretty boy but his scar gives him a certain edge; a bad boy edge if I may say. Of course, now he isn't a bad boy. He chased Aang, Sokka and I all around the world. For ages, I hated him and when he joined the good side, I felt angry. He betrayed me in Ba Sing Se but gradually we became friends.

Suddenly, I feel a burning pain on my wrist and I am rudely torn from my thoughts. Yon Rha lies on the ground, still curled up in pain from the blood bending, but apparently he had enough energy to burn me; to scar me. Hasn't he already scarred me? I laugh mirthlessly. He is going to get it now.

The pain isn't as bad as it would usually be; I'm so angry that the pain almost feels pleasant. It helps me to realise what a bad person he is and without thinking, I twist my hand again. As his face contorts in pain, my heart pounds with the adrenalin. I feel so alive; pity that Yon Rha won't be here to see the wonderful scenes all over the world. And then with one final twist, his breathing stills. My mother's killer is dead as well. How ironic.

And then I realise the consequences. I just killed someone. I feel numb inside. I don't know what to say. In my despair, I fall to my knees. This isn't like me. I'm not a...killer. I feel warm, strong arms being wrapped around my motionless body. Zuko.

"Katara let me see that burn."

He smiles at me and his face transforms. He looks so handsome when he smiles. He is handsome anyway. But I am not in the mood to proclaim Zuko's gorgeousness. But I'm so happy that he is ignoring everything that just happened. He is more concerned about my burn and my heart melts. All of a sudden, I don't feel like a monster anymore. I feel like myself again. I watch as Zuko brings his lips towards my burned hand.

"Katara, I don't care that you killed Yon Rha. He deserved it. He caused widespread pain to people all over the world. His job was to hurt and scare people. You've avenged the pain and suffering of so much people. I think that you are the bravest person I have ever met. You are my inspiration."

As he concludes his speech, I am overwhelmed. I gently kiss him on the lips and as he blushes, I heal my injured hand. When my hand is fully healed, I look up to see Zuko standing very close to me and I blush as he did a few minutes before. And then he kisses me softly and gently, his soft lips joining mine with extreme tenderness.

As he pulls back, the warm look in his molten gold eyes makes me gasp.

"I love you Katara,"he says huskily.

Okay, I admit it. I swooned.

And then I kiss him.

**_Thank you so much for all your reviews! I really appreciate all your help!_**

**_I will be going on holiday on Wednesday (SPAIN! YAY!), and there isn't any wifi, so updates may be slow or non-existent. Regardless, I hope you continue to read and review :)_**


	28. Catch my breath

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to PlotbunnyChariot, Zutaraforever12, WildCitrusSunflower, Rainproof Coyote, I'Mpossible12 and CJ-T-Bone for all your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on Catch my breath by Kelly Clarkson.**

Before Katara came along, I was a wreck. I was the cliché angry boy who had just lost his mother. I was so angry at the world and everyone who dwelled on this great planet we call home. It didn't dawn on me that not everyone would be like my father. My father who killed my mother brutally and without feeling. That man is a bastard and I am ashamed to have been sired by him. That sounds downright cold, but would you love the man who killed your mother and also happened to be your dad? The answer is no and don't pretend any different for the good of my sanity.

I was constantly storming around in a huff and I would lose my temper so frequently it almost felt like a permanent state of mind. And for a while, it was. I was a sullen, angry boy whose only wish was to have his mother back, his mother who loved and cared for him.

I was so angry and I took it out on my loving uncle. He looked after me during my grief and denial. And he did it all with a jovial smile. And for that I was glad, even if I didn't show it.

My life began to turn around again when Katara and I met on that fateful day four years ago now. We were both standing in the line in Starbucks, impatiently waiting for our dose of the jitter juice. Well, I was impatient while Katara stood perfectly still, looking like the very embodiment of an angel. Do you know that cheesy chat up line; did you fall from heaven, because you look like an angel? Well, in this case it's true. Katara looked and still looks like an angel.

Her chocolate brown tresses flow halfway down her back, with little curls at the end. Her huge oceanic blue eyes give me palpitations and her gorgeous body makes me catch my breath in a way I never thought possible.

And I am so glad that she has put up with my crazy behaviour. In comparison, she is like a saint. I love her. I love her.

I love her.

**I am so sorry about the poor quality of this chapter, but I hope that you still enjoyed it regardless! :)**

**Please read and review! **

**One last thing, I have just come back from my holidays so I am curious. What are you all doing for your holidays? :)**


	29. Jesse's Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Rainproof Coyote, PlotbunnyChariots and katara-zuko1714 for your reviews!**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on Jesse's Girl by Rick Springfield. I would like to thank I'Mpossible12 for suggesting it to me :) Thank you so much I'Mpossible12 for all your reviews and suggestions!**

Okay, I admit it. I am jealous. Actually, that is an understatement. I am extremely jealous; I am practically turning green with envy. Aang has had life so easy. He has the perfect girlfriend; my best friend Katara and the girl whom I love. Nothing bad or heart-breaking ever seems to happen to him. Although, nobody knows what goes on behind closed doors.

However, I think that some aspects of my life have been pretty bad. For instance, that time my dad placed the red hot iron on my face, leaving me scarred for life. Yeah, that is pretty bad. Not to mention the time when I woke up one day aged eleven to find that my mom was gone. I didn't know if she was missing or…. The second option was too unbearable to even consider.

There have been a few obstacles in my life but for the most part I have overcome them and my life is somewhat normal after my uncle took me in and treated me as his own, not long after his own son Lu Ten was tragically killed in a ten car collision. He was on the way to his girlfriend's house to propose to her. He never made it. The seven carat diamond ring was still untouched in his pocket.

As I said, jealousy is putting it mildly. It's like someone is taunting me, deliberately trying to annoy me. It's like everywhere I turn, he is there making out with Katara or staring deep into her eyes. It's disgusting. It's like he is mentally having sex with her and every time I see him with that faraway dreamy look permanently fixed on her ass, my temper gets the better of me. I feel like I need to hit a wall or a person, preferably Aang for disrespecting her in such a blatant way.

Before Katara and Aang got together, Aang and I used to be best friends. It isn't like we aren't best friends anymore, I just find myself losing my temper more often around him and he simply looks at me with that questioning gaze.

Tomorrow, all the Gaang are having a sleepover in my uncle's house. We are called the Gaang, because we were all friends with Aang originally. For the most part, he is the one who brought us together with the exception of Katara and Sokka. They lived next door to my uncle when I was growing up and as I visited my uncle quite frequently, I became best friends with them.

Well, this is going to be fun.

Twenty four mundane hours later, what with me lazing around the house before I practised my martial arts with as much passion as I would exhibit in a tournament. I am proficient in many martial art disciplines. What can I say, I like keeping active.

As my limbs fly in unison through the air, by the end of the training session I am absolutely dripping with sweat. As I run a hand through my black shaggy hair, I quickly remove my white shirt which is practically see-through by now, I hear a gasp and I turn towards the source of the noise. There Katara stands with her mouth open in amazement/surprise. I am not sure which. As I said before, I like to keep active so yeah I have a six pack. Apparently girls like that kind of stuff. Who knew?

"Oh hey, Katara. You are early! I wasn't expecting you here for another few hours."

Katara appears flustered. Her face is becoming increasingly redder. Is she okay?

I step towards her with a few quick strides. There are many advantages to being tall; this is just one of them.

"I just wanted to tell you Zuko that Aang and I broke up."

And with that, my heart begins to pound in my chest. This is what I have been waiting for years. And I know that this sounds terrible. But it is dishonourable to kiss someone who is with another.

And with that, I kiss her perfectly plump lips and she begins to respond, moving her lips in unison with mine. All too soon, she pulls apart and even I can see that she is shocked beyond belief. Oh no, I have done it now. She doesn't want to be friends with me anymore and she didn't want me to kiss her. Katara runs from the room, leaving me by myself once more. When everyone arrives, they notice at once my abrupt change in mood and keep a safe distance away from me. I will come to them when I have sorted my shit out.

At this point in time, I couldn't care less that if my mother were here now she would admonish me for my crude language. Suddenly I hear a noise emanating from my balcony door.

Knock knock.

There it is again. I guess that I better go get it.

Knock knock.

Now I am getting impatient. I am answering the door goddamnit.

I pull the door back enough to see familiar looking chocolate brown tresses and one sea blue eye gazing in at me. Immediately, I turn away. I don't think that she can explain why she turned me down in such a cruel manner.

"What do you want Katara? To hurt me more? To stab me in the back?"

Her eyes begin to well up with tears and I wince at my unintended cruelty. There was no need for it even though she hurt me. Katara has been nothing but good to me.

"I just want to explain why I did what I did."

"I'm sorry Katara; I didn't mean to upset you."

"I didn't think that I was attractive enough for you. I mean, I saw you standing there looking all gorgeous and all of a sudden I felt ugly in comparison. And I have loved you for years, but I was always with someone and I didn't have the heart to dump them so abruptly."

"So does this mean that you want to go out with me?"

"Of course!"

And we kiss deeply and with passion, our lips melding together to form one.

**Please read and review! The next chapter will be in Iroh's POV as suggested by Rainproof Coyote! :)**

**As always, reviews are very appreciated. See that empty lonely review box down there? Please donate some of your time to leave me a review ;)**


	30. I'm Still Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Zutaraforever12 (Aw! You made me blush!) and CJ-T-Bone for your wonderful reviews!**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on the song I'm Still Here by the Googoo Dolls.**

You know that feeling when you suddenly feel like you're invisible and no matter what you say, life moves on around you regardless of your objections? Wait, that feeling is too vague?

Oops, let me start again.

Katara, my best friend is in love with this total tosser, Jet Hanaska. I'm serious; he is the king of the tossers. How do I know? Well, I'm not jealous (okay, maybe a little or a lot).

Jet and I play football together; he is the stereotypically obnoxious quarterback, although to be honest, he doesn't really have the build of a quarterback and he isn't very good either.

Right. I am beginning to sound like an asshole, but I can't help it. He really creams my corn.

Time and time again, he does something to hurt Katara and by default me, because if someone hurts Katara, automatically I'm hurt as well.

It is probably cliché that the guy best friend of an extremely attractive girl falls head over heels in love with her. I hate the idea of being subjected to yet another cliché. I have a scar, so therefore I must be trouble or constantly want to get into trouble, even though the opposite is true. I hate conflict; I spent enough time in my childhood home, being told what to do by my overbearing father, who enjoyed making me feel like crap about myself, about my tainted appearance. Azula was the lucky one, I was lucky to be born.

But now, life is different for me. Most likely, this change would not have occurred if I hadn't met Katara, that fateful rainy winter day, when my cranky old self was serving in my Uncle's teashop, the Jasmine Dragon and Katara ordered jasmine tea. At this piece of seemingly everyday news was like a trumpet blast to my unhealthily tea obsessed Uncle, who proceeded to march around the limited space he had, the space that wasn't covered in little dainty tables and chairs, and sing all four verses of the Star Spangled Banner. And I have to say that although, I am becoming increasingly worried about his slight addiction, I have to respect the fact that once a general, always a general.

From that day on, Katara has consistently helped me to see that life isn't all doom and gloom. It's hard to believe that I'm only eighteen years old, isn't it?

And hopefully, someday soon, she will realise what a complete asshole Jet is. But I can only hope, it's time to act.

**I know, I know. I promised a chapter in Uncle Iroh's POV. It will be up soon, I promise you! :)**

**See that lonely review box? Well, you know what to do! :)**

**And I realise that this chapter is quite shocking!**

**Oh, please read and review my new Zutara fic The Truth Feels Good! Much appreciated!**


	31. Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower for your amazing review!**

**This chapter is in Uncle's POV and is based on Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato.**

If I do say so myself, I really do enjoy watching my young, stubborn nephew fight with his complete opposite, and yet his scarily similar companion, Ms Katara.

I swear to Agni if I were to fill my ears with some of my precious tea leaves to block their arguing, the resulting scenario would look extremely interesting...

Oops. That's what I get for voicing my thoughts out loud again. Curiosity and more than a few strange looks. Although, I suppose that I should be used to the peculiar looks because my nephew is constantly staring at me with utter bewilderment when he isn't beating the beejeezus out of his trainees. Yes, my nephew can be quite intense... He is a master at several martial art disciplines. This wasn't enough for his father, my younger brother though. Azula, Zuko's insane sister is a total prodigy and for a long, long time insulted Zuko whenever she could.

And now I'm ecstatic that my dear nephew has found inner peace, and his inner flame, two entirely contradictory statements. I was only worried about his welfare and now that he has Katara, I am no longer afraid that I won't have grand-nephews. Mai, she was...an interesting character, but Katara just meshes well with Zuko; so well in fact that I can't believe they are only beginning to get together. Mai is a lovely girl, but she can a bit gloomy at times; my nephew has had a hard time in the last few years. Perhaps if Zuko hadn't gone through so much heartbreak, they would have been the perfect couple. But I am afraid that fate is cruel and self-centred to the core.

And this is why in the search for Zuko's inner peace, I have realised that true inner peace doesn't come from the heart; it comes from the soul and of course tea.

**This is the Iroh chapter as promised, if you like it please leave a review and I'll write another chapter in the POV of someone other than Zuko and Katara.**

**Please read and review :)**


	32. Teenage Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. **

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.**

Zuko and I have been together longer than I care to admit. Yeah, it's been fun; like a rollercoaster, the ups and downs only made our love stronger. And before you roll your eyes at the cheddar which is emanating from my mouth, think about yourself and the very life you live. Are you cynical? The answer is probably yes, if you find the idea of love; true love too surreal to believe.

Zuko is ill, very ill and I mean the kind of ill that is quite possibly terminal. He has osteosarcoma, and I fear for him every day. He is my beloved and at times, he becomes so depressed that I can't recognise him for love or money. Depression isn't a side effect of cancer, it's a side effect of cancer and at times, it's catching. It's my job to keep him happy, because I love him so much that seeing him sad or upset for any length of time breaks my heart into little tiny pieces.

At night, after we have put our two children to bed, we sit and talk for hours about life, about our life, about the possibility of life without my dear husband. He is scheduled for a lifesaving operation right now actually. The cancer…his leg is going to be amputated. And to be honest, I would much prefer him to be alive and well obviously and without one leg, than to visit him at his grave side. But to think of that is too painful.

As teenagers, we were adamant that we wouldn't be together. Zuko was my brother's best friend, and it just seemed too clichéd. We knew each other too well; all so well, every minor detail about the detail that I didn't that it would be possible. I knew that Zuko liked to make a burger out of a pizza. Yeah.

As I wait impatiently for any sign that my husband is fine, or not so fine, I'm caught unawares by the nurse, who wears a spreading smile on her face and I know that my life is perfect.

"Ms Hanaka, care to see your husband?"

Do I ever!

"YES!"

**Can anybody guess the book I half based this chapter on? :) If you can, PRIZE!**

**Thank you so much for all your support. Please read and review! :)**


	33. I Need You Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower, Eponymous-Pascal, CJ-T-Bone, PlotbunnyChariot, Rainproof Coyote and katara-zuko1714 for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Zuko's PV and is based on I Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.**

Just weeks ago, I feared for my life. It seemed like fate was jeering and taunting me, because for the first time life was perfect for me; with no blemishes whatsoever. I recently got a promotion and I'm now the executive of a big company. My beautiful little girl was born just a few months ago to join my handsome little son. My gorgeous, caring wife got a promotion in her job after she returned from maternity leave. Yeah, life was good and then it happened.

It? What happened, you may ask. And I will grant you the sad truth.

I thought that my life was over; I thought that I was going to die. I was diagnosed with osteosarcoma. And I can admit that I was terrified. I'm not going to lie.

Katara, my amazing wife helped me through an extremely tough time. I was depressed. I was angry. And most of all, I was scared. I felt like a ticking bomb, it was irrational but when you're scared, rational thinking is not going to be your forte.

I was then told by my many doctors, each one nicer than the last, that if my leg were to be amputated my life could be saved. Could.

Fortunately, the cancer is now gone and I continue to live my life pre-cancer. With my wife, and our two kids.

Katara and I still stay up at night talking about our lives in great detail. This is probably the only thing that has benefitted us. Before, we didn't appreciate our lives properly. Now, l believe that life is for the living and so every weekend, the two of us leave the kids at my mom's house and we do something exciting and frightening at the same time. This weekend, we're going bungee jumping.

I can't wait.

I'll get to spend time with my wife; I'll have her all to myself and I'll love her as much as I am able to.

Love. That's what saved me.

**Please read and review :) This is a sequel to Teenage Dreams; I hope you will all enjoy this chapter! :) I tried to make the chapter as convincing as I could.**


	34. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to PlotbunnyChariot for her amazing review!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on I Won't Say I'm in Love from the movie Hercules.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Eponymous-Pascal!**

"So, do you like him? Do you? Do you like him? Like him, I mean. You do, don't you?"

Introducing my best friend, Toph; the looper who also happens to be blind and yet not so blind. She is absolutely hilarious and she never fails to make me laugh even if I'm angry. But it's times like this when I wish that she isn't so Toph like, in her mannerisms and whatnot, all the goddamn time.

I mean, she sounds as if she was addicted to Coke and she is just recovering from her chronic addiction now. But no, this is normal Toph behaviour unfortunately. And I love her and all, but come on, its 9 am and the first day back at school after the eventful summer holidays. So excuse me for being more than a little cranky.

Who's my insane best friend talking about, you ask? Well, this boy, the most attractive boy I have ever had the pleasure to rest my eyes on, with his shaggy black hair falling into his molten gold eyes and his gorgeous raspy voice. He stands at six feet tall with broad shoulders.

And he is my brother's best friend. We have never gotten along, ever. And now Toph asks me if I like him. Just because I think he is attractive. It doesn't mean I like him. All the girls are attracted to him; anybody with ovaries and some guys like him. It's natural.

"Okay, Toph, you really have to stop drinking copious amounts of Coke. It's not good for you!"

Toph grins wolfishly. Oh no. That look is never a good sign.

"Okay," she singsongs. And then I'm saved by the bell. Thank God. Another minute and I would really have a bitch fit. In the middle of the busy hallway. In front of everyone with me possibly frothing at the mouth. And then the school nurse would freak out and try to give me a rabies shot, although the possibility of that saving me would be slim to none.

Zuko is Sokka's best friend and we have never gotten along as I said before. We were destined to 'hate' each other for no other reason than to 'hate' each other.

But now I am finally beginning to admit to myself that maybe I don't hate him at all, and I think that I like him and possibly love.

But please don't tell Toph!

**Please read and review :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**


	35. Give Me Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower, Olive Tree Hugger, CJ-T-Bone, Zutaraforever12, Eponymous-Pascal, katara-zuko1714, Rainproof Coyote and PlotbunnyChariot for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Give Me Love by Ed Sheerhan.**

Love is so simple yet also possibly the most complicated thing in the universe. Such a thing is called a hyperbole. That word simply fills my heart with delight; yeah, I am kind of a nerd. Whatever.

Hyperbole. Two contradictory statements that mesh together to form a wonderful sentence.

I always, always without fail searched for real life applications of this lovely poetic technique.

And I found the perfect hyperbole while on a long, relaxing hike with my boyfriend. I remember vividly that we were high up in the mountains when we saw a majestic golden eagle soar high above us. We watched as the large wings seemed to sparkle in the noon sun. The eagle's eyes glinted and gleamed and all at once, without a note of warning, the eagle flew straight down to the plain below us. We heard a piercing scream from the terrified animal and then silence. The eagle circled once before gliding towards a large rock perched on the edge of the cliff.

I grabbed Zuko's hand and we crept towards the large rock, nestled into the cliff edge and I suddenly gasped when the large regal bird began to feed its young.

Just moments before we saw this predatory bird kill and I was unprepared for the sudden gentleness the eagle exhibited. It was beautiful and yet terrifying at the same time.

And now, love for me is the only genuine we have. Without love, we have nothing. And I feel like I have never felt before; the feeling of happiness, and general positive emotions overcome me and I realise how lucky I am.

Zuko. He is my one.

My only.

Love.

**Thank you so much! 185 REVIEWS! :O EEEEEE! SQUEEE!**

**Okay, I am calm again! :)**

**Thank you!**


	36. Smoke and Mirrrors

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower and katara-zuko1714 for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on Smoke and Mirrors by Gotye.**

After my 'accident', as my father calls it even though he intentionally burned me, I felt too weak.

Too weak, to even look at my own distorted face in the grand regal mirrors in our large family. Stretching from my left eye to my left ear and beyond, I felt as if I was stuck between two people; one whom I didn't know, my distorted image the one that caused me so much anguish during my early teenage years and the other half was the face of a not unattractive face. I'm not arrogant; in comparison to my present self, I was gorgeous and I'm not one to easily compliment myself. I mean, I don't think that I was necessarily unattractive. However, I don't think that it matters now. After all, vanity isn't going to help me now.

My uncle arrived just days afterwards and he was distraught that he wasn't there for me. It wasn't my uncle's fault of course; he was still recovering from the loss of his son, a few years earlier. Grief is something that cuts in the middle, leaving you susceptible to pain, sickness and depression.

And in a way, I was grieving as well. Up to then, I idolised my dad and I was constantly in search for his approval and let me tell you, he isn't easily pleased.

I haven't seen him in quite a few years; living with my loving uncle has sufficed in every way. At first, I would cover every mirror in the house so I wouldn't have to gaze at my appearance. It helped but only to boost my sense of vanity again because if you can't see your flaws, you can imagine that they're not there.

And then Katara came along, about a year or two ago. I was working in the Jasmine Dragon, in which I still work. We fought bitterly at the beginning, but then eventually we became best friends and then we started dating.

And boy, am I glad.

My uncle and Katara have been such a great help. Without them, I would still be in my self-contained black hole. Now, I have learned to love life again and it's all thanks to my caring uncle and my wonderful girlfriend.

**Please read and review! I'm so sorry about this terrible chapter!**


	37. Try

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Try by Pink.**

Okay, I'll spill it.

I like Zuko. I mean really like him. Zuko is the type of boy that doesn't realise his charm and it can only help him become all the more charming. He is so damn down to earth and friendly that I just can't help but fall in love with him a little more every time he opens his goddamn sexy mouth. I mean, he has this raspy voice and let me tell you, I could listen to it all day. But apparently that is considered 'weird' or 'illegal.' Who knew?

Most certainly not me.

Zuko shines like a supernova, and it's like the fecking sun shines out his fine ass. He is friends with everyone and I have never seen anyone fall so easily into different groups but he manages seemingly without a bead of sweat appearing on his pale face.

His molten gold eyes never fail to stop me in my tracks and forget where I am. Yes, on many occasions, I have behaved like a bimbo, something of which I am not proud of.

And yes, he is my friend. And yes, he is also one of my best friends. And I realise that the chance of him liking me back is quite unlikely, because we have known each other so long.

But a girl has got to try, right? If we don't try, you might as well give up before you even begin. This is why on the first day of the eighth month; I have decided enough is enough. So I kiss him and he kisses back.

See? Piece of cake. If I haven't tried, I would be moping and that isn't productive.

My heart swells with love for him. You may say that I am nothing more than a teenager; you can't possibly know the true meaning of love. Well, I will tell you that age has nothing to do with love. Love is part of life so suggesting something as ludicrous as my age prevents me from truly loving; I have to snort with derision.

**Please read and review :)**

**Excuse my references to supernovas and whatnot, I was half-watching an extremely boring documentary about supernovas and blackholes.. You would think that it would be interesting!**


	38. Work

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower, katara-zuko1714, Eponymous-Pascal, Rainproof Coyote, PlotbunnyChariot and OliveTreeHugger**

** for your ever amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Work by Iggy Azalea.**

Sometimes, I forget that I have all the time in the world to achieve my goals. Sometimes, I forget that life is to be enjoyed and I am overcome with anxiety. The kind of anxiety that leaves you in fear, that if you were to step out onto the veranda, something dreadful would happen to someone I love. I know it is silly to worry about such things, but something's cannot be helped and I am afraid that this is one of those occasions.

For a very long time, after my loving mother died to protect me, I was overcome with grief. It was a tragic accident. My mother was mistaken for a gang lord, and I was mistaken as that very gang lord's daughter. Apparently, this particular gang lord owed some very important and menacing people a large sum of money; a sum of money that ends in five noughts. And I was to be taken as ransom, as a precautionary measure so my 'gang lord' mother would pay the enormous fee. But of course, my mother was never associated with any form of crime. On the contrary actually, my mother grew up in a very poor neighbourhood, full of crime and whatnot. A small minority of undesirables put the fear of God into my mother and she swore no matter what, that she wouldn't involve herself in any form of crime. My mother was too honest, too dignified. She begged and pleaded with the unforgiving gangsters, claiming that she wasn't who they thought. But of course, this only spurred them on further, proving that she was the guilty leader.

She pushed herself in front of me furiously, shooting me a look of pure and unadulterated fear; the kind of fear that no one can ever forget. And forget I did not.

I watched helplessly as my mother was brutally murdered, duct tape plastered across my mouth, my wide blue eyes screaming metaphorically. I couldn't do anything, although I kicked and shoved, elbowed and slapped all my struggling was for naught.

Before my very eyes, she was shot ten times through the chest and once through the head.

I have never been able to forget it.

The look my mom shot me before she succumbed to death still brings me over the edge. And still seven years later, I can suddenly cry without restraint at any hour of the day or night.

I'm just so lucky to have such family and friends, who have been nothing but understanding to me.

And I'm lucky that my husband is so understanding. His childhood wasn't exactly the best either and when I find the bed empty except for me late at night, I know that he is crying and that he only tries to stay strong for me.

This makes me cry as well.

Zuko and I cry together. This is how it is.

**Wow! So close to 200 reviews! :O**

**Thank you so, so, so much! :D :D I am so happy that I could dance a jig! :D**

**Well, I hope you all like this chapter! A bit darker than the rest, I suppose :)**


	39. We Are Young

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to CJ-T-Bone for your amazing review! :D**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on We Are Young by FUN.**

Well, what is one to do after you leave school for the very last time? Go to college, get a degree, get a job, get married, have a family. I can go on and on, but I don't want to bore you.

Anyway, I'm worried. What if I don't have time to accomplish anything else? This is what I fear most. Before my mom died, she made me promise that I would travel to every continent and make the most of my youth. Her requests may sound odd to your ear, but to me this is the Bible I live by, yet not the only Bible I live by.

You're only young once, so you must make the most of it. And make the most of it, I will.

There is only a few days left before school ends for good and I intend to make the most of it. Almost straight away after graduation, I am going to travel the world with my small group of friends: Aang, Toph, Zuko, Suki and my brother Sokka. Aang and Toph are in the year below Suki and I; Zuko and Sokka were in the year above us. They have just completed their first year of college.

I have lusted after Zuko for a long, long time. Lust sounds very bad, doesn't it? Well, it isn't all just lust. I mean, he's hot but that's not his only appeal. He is my best friend. Although, I would like to move our relationship onto the next level, perhaps to the cuddling and canoodling kind. Is that so wrong of me? For me to be happy? I don't think so. Mom told me life is for the living and as cheesy and as cliché as that sounds, she couldn't be truer.

Before she died, she left me two books. One was her precious diary; the one covered in luscious blue silk and tied with a black satin ribbon, this diary was from her teenage years and she has taught me so much even though she is sadly not with us.

The other was a book she specifically wrote for me the moment she realised her cancer was terminal. She wrote a bucket list for me; listing all the things I must do, stuff that she didn't get the chance to do and stuff she did that completely and utterly enjoyed.

What was number one, you ask? Well, I don't if I should disclose that information…

Okay, you've me beat.

Number 1 was to marry Zuko. Apparently, my mom and Zuko's mom Ursa were conspiring to set us up. How subtle. My heart beats a little faster around him though, although that could be palpitations.

Well, a wish is a wish and believe me, this wish will not be hard. Dare I wink, wink, nudge, nudge? I guess I already did.

**Thank you so much for your amazing support!**


	40. I'll be there for you

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower, katara-zuko1714, Rainproof Coyote, Wonderoasis and CJ-T-Bone for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on the theme song I'll be there for you from the tv show FRIENDS.**

The FRIENDS theme tune plays on repeat in my mind constantly, and it isn't just because it's my most favourite TV show in the world, it's because of the message it sends.

Friends are so important and for a long time, I didn't appreciate the true hidden meaning of the word friendship. I suppose when your parents die tragically in a motorboat accident, it does tend to make you cynical whereas before you were a joyful little girl.

But regardless, after a long time, my friends rescued me from the cavernous depth I lodged myself into and returned me to the surface, to the world of the living. Of course, Sokka was also depressed but it's in his nature to forgive and forget and he forgave the person who drove the motorboat into the dock my parents were perched on.

I, on the other hand, don't forgive easily as my best friend Zuko knows. We're best friends now, but for a long time, I was resentful of the serene life he seemed to live. Ha! Was I wrong!

To cut a long story short, his dad was abusive to him; he actually burned his own son! I know he is such a sicko. I am disgusted at the very thought. How a person like him could have children is beyond my comprehension.

It just goes to show that you can't judge a person by their shiny, attractive cover, much like a book.

And it just goes to show that maybe friends can turn into something more. Just look at Rachel and Ross…

What? I didn't say anything… although; it would be nice if Zuko and I were to get together. But I'm not going to sit on my ass waiting for him, like some sort of damsel in no distress… Zuko, I'm coming for you.

…I just realised how creepy that sounds. Sorry, I will pay for your therapy. Actually, I have the number of a really great therapist.

Oh sorry, that was Zuko's number.

Beep, beep. Beep, beep. I listen as the persistent beeping continues and suddenly Zuko answers.

"Hey."

"Oh hey, Katara!"

"What would you say if I were to ask you would you like to go on a date with me?"

Silence. Silence is supposed to be well… silent but this silence is louder than words.

"Yes. I would love that Katara."

I smile coyly to myself; this is it. Life moves pretty fast, if you don't stop and look around once in a while, you can miss it.

**FINALLY! I've reached 200 reviews on two stories! I'm sooooooo happy! And because I'm so happy, it's time for another competition.**

**From what movie is the final quote and who says it? :)**


	41. Smooth Criminal

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower, crazy colored-pencils, strange-summer-melancholy, Rainproof Coyote, harimonkids, Wonderoasis and CJ-T-Bone for all your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson.**

**This chapter is dedicated to both strange-summer-melancholy and Rainproof Coyote!**

When I am clothed in my Blue Spirit apparel, I feel a deep need to help everyone in my path. It is like I transform into this person quite unlike myself and I have to admit that I like it. I really do.

I help people and I enjoy helping people. Katara may think that I'm all bad, but what she doesn't know is that I have rescued Aang many times while in Blue Spirit garb…. Which is kind of awkward, because he knows that is I who is dressed in the plain black suit and blue mask.

And I'm not all bad. Why can't Katara see that? I just want her to see that I am a good person underneath everything. I'm not my sister. Thank Agni for that small mercy.

Why can't Katara see that I have realised my many mistakes in life?

I like her, I really do. It hurts that she doesn't trust me. I'm not a…criminal. I mean, at times I have shown myself in a very bad light, for instance tying Katara to a tree. Yeah. That was a low point in my life.

I may not be a criminal but I can be smooth. Don't look so surprised. I can if I try hard enough.

Oof!

"Hey Zuko, are you okay? How did you fall?"

Oh Katara, if only you knew! And Katara giggles as I lie in a crumpled heap on the ground.

Yeah, I am smooth alright.

**Please read and review :D**

**I am sorry that this chapter is so bad!**


	42. Firework

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower, Wonderoasis, katara-zuko1714, Olive Tree Hugger, Rainproof Coyote, Jesse Rae Baby, Guest (I will use your suggestion in an upcoming chapter), crazy colored-pencils, strange-summer-melancholy, harimonkids and CJ-T-Bone for all your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Firework by Katy Perry.**

Fireworks are just so simple. One would think that the world was blind to the idea of exploding colours in the night sky, until one Chinese monk by the name of Li Tian created an explosion and a wild show of bursting colours, magical and bright.

Alas, as beautiful as they look, these colourful phenomena can also be incredibly dangerous. I am sure that this is part and parcel with their allure. And I am entirely positive that this is probably what attracts me to the enigma, that is Zuko K. Agni, quarterback and local heartthrob. He is not your typical meat face jock, in fact he hardly hangs out with these so called 'gods' at all. He is my best frenemy. Yeah, I have quite a lot frenemies. I am quite a…controversial person and I tend to be very assertive, a trait most people my own age can't seem to handle.

As I was saying, fireworks are beautiful. But you never know when something will go wrong, and before I let my cynical self-get the better of me, let me explain that I have due cause to act like I am. It's not like my childhood was worst. But I wouldn't consider it the best either. I mean, I had fun and all but it was a downer when my mom suddenly became terribly ill. And when she died, a little over two months after, I was consumed with grief. Her case was always terminal, but it gave me little time to consider her impending death. She wasn't given long to live, but I always thought that I would be given a little longer, maybe for good behaviour. And so I behaved like a perfect child, hoping that something would finally go right.

However, in cases such as these, acting like the perfect child, never kicking up a fuss, never arguing, never fighting with my brother, it won't deter faith. And so I stood in my black frilly dress, the tear stains clearly visible on my face beside a once empty grave.

I realised something that in the last two months of my mother's life, I wasn't acting like myself. I was the type of child who argued with her older brother on a daily basis, just because she could. I was the type of child who desired attention, but only an average amount. I wasn't an attention seeker, but I couldn't say that I was the dream child either. My mother seemed to notice this, as mothers always seem to do. It's like they have a sixth sense, isn't it?

With her thin frail body lying upon her comfy king size bed, her bed almost seeming to swallow what remained her of her decrepit body, she took my hand.

"Katara, I want you to promise me something."

This sounded quite ominous to my pre-adolescent ears.

"Of course mother."

She chuckled, and while she chuckled, I shuffled moving to and fro and back again.

"I want you to be yourself. You haven't been acting like yourself lately and I'm worried Katara. You can't lose yourself like that again. It's like you're trying to make me happy, but Katara it is doing the opposite. I have been fretting about you for quite a while now. In fact, since I was diagnosed. Is there something you want to tell me?"

It occurs to me now that however hard you try, one will never be able to blindfold their mom. It's their job to know instinctively what is wrong and what needs to be done. It's a vocation.

"Oh no, mom. I'm fine; I'm just worried about you."

Mom's bright blues softened and my own filled with unshed tears.

Not long after she died, I vowed to be myself and that my mother's wish would come to fruition. And it has.

I am an argumentative person by nature and it is my dream to become a lawyer. And become a lawyer I shall.

Well, all of this doesn't explain why fireworks are something I usually avoid. Perhaps a little step away from the main story will explain that fireworks were the last thing my mom requested. It was the fourth of July and she wanted to see fireworks. Naturally enough of course.

And then she died. Abruptly and in her sleep peacefully. I was eight. She was thirty seven.

Fireworks have the ability to brighten things for a while, so that affairs don't seem as daunting. The only kind of fireworks I don't avoid is the Zuko variety. To me, he is like a firework. He is destined to shine. And shine he will.

And what I said previously? About Zuko being my best frenemy? He is my boyfriend.

Shine.

**Please read and review! Thank you all so much for your over whelming support in previous chapters, it is really appreciated. Apologies that this chapter took so long to write. I was chatting with my French pen pal on Facebook :)**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so bad! Apologies!**


	43. Get This Party Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to everybody for their amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Sokka's POV and is based on Get This Party Started by Pink.**

This is interesting. Very interesting. And it is about to stop if I have anything to do with it.

This is not on. He is my best friend and she is my little sister. It is such a cliché and I have to admit, I am somewhat disappointed in the pair of them. Although, I am also relieved that Katara is not with that asshole Jet any more. Their relationship ceased to exist in the five hours it took for a series of nude photographs featuring Jet and some whore to circulate the school corridors and online socialising networks. And honestly, I knew that Jet was a ladies man. He probably has some nasty STD. And that is the only thing that makes me feel better about this situation.

Well, maybe not the only thing. Jet will not be able to walk properly for a few days, possibly a week. Oh? You're curious? Well, did you honestly think that I would allow my sister to be hurt because of this twat she dated? Yeah, that's what I thought as well.

I may not be the star quarterback like Shithead Jet, (and please excuse my cursing, I am majorly pissed off) but I am on the wrestling team and believe me, I know a few moves that can injure a person without seriously disabling them. And they call me inconsiderate.

But if Zuko makes me sister happy, and it seems to me as if he does, I am happy for her. She deserves somebody who is not an asshole i.e. not Jet. Fuck. Definitely not Jet. It makes the very blood that runs through my veins boil. He is just lucky that I am not aggressive by nature.

I chuckle as Zuko and Katara appear entirely oblivious to everybody around them. Yes, they will make each other happy.

Now time to party. My job here is done.

**Apologies for the cursing. :) Can you forgive me? **

**Please leave a review in my lonely review box! :)**


	44. Good Ol' Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Wonderoasis, Rainproof Coyote, CJ-T-Bone and katara-zuko1714 for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on the Good Ol' Days by The Script.**

Motivation. Illness. Health. These are all factors of life. And when someone you love is sick, it can seem like life has come to a standstill. I should know. This has happened to me. My mom is sick, and every day, every day that passes by, it still seems completely and utterly unfair, that my mom is dying from cancer, an incurable kind. Her diagnosis was always terminal and even though it is somewhat comforting that we have some kind of stability knowing this vital information, it is also incredibly distressing.

Just because it may ease the pain a little, it doesn't make it any better. Just because we have a certain period of time to live our lives to the fullest with our mom while she is still here and living, it doesn't make the final diagnosis any easier to bear. No matter how a person dies, by heart attack, by car crash, by cancer, it still hurts with the kind of pain that is all consuming.

I have noticed that pain tends to consume their host until they are no more. Pain is like a parasite. At least in my experience, pain is what ruins and tears families apart. Pain is what brings me to the brink of tears.

If I didn't have Zuko, my loving, caring boyfriend, and Sokka, my hilarious brother, I don't know what I would do. And of course my mom's ever comforting presence even in her poorly state. How could I forget my dad, who holds me when I cry, when I try to contain my overdue tears? When my mom sees me cry, it's only a matter of minutes before she begins to cry inconsolably as well.

Although, there is a lot of sadness in my life, there are also a lot of joyful occasions and when I look back at these memories, I smile through my tears. Nostalgia is a bitch.

Every now and then, we all head out on one big adventure. So far, we've gone bungee jumping, wall climbing, and sky diving… when my mom can, she joins us all on our adventures. But sometimes, it's not physically important and she takes pictures of us. To anybody else, this would seem like normal, everyday behaviour, but when I look down at her, I can see tear stains on her pale cheeks. And the next time, I promise that I will stay with her, but somehow she always manages to convince me to join my dad, brother and boyfriend as they act like toddlers. But to be honest, they never fail to make me laugh.

And I'm happy in a way. Before the cancer, I didn't appreciate life. I didn't understand how fragile life is and how you have to grab it with both hands. Because life is worth it when you make the most of it.

**Please read and review and thank you all so much for your amazing reviews!**

**Suggestion time: Please read and review and in your review, tell me what you want to see in the upcoming chapters! :)**


	45. Clarity

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to everybody for their amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on the song Clarity by Zedd and thanks to Guest who suggested I write a chapter based on this song.**

Sometimes, it's like a metaphorical blindfold has been covering my eyes. I have missed so much because I didn't look and look. I didn't notice stuff. I might as well have been blindfolded, if you ask me.

Everyone else seemed to notice my infatuation before me, which is pretty sad if you ask me. I was love-struck and I wasn't even aware. I suppose that love occurs at the strangest moments. One minute, you're oblivious and then the next, you are caught by surprise. Bam. Love.

Like Cupid's mythical arrow of love, and I say this in a highly exaggerated tone just to take the piss, love is almost like putting on a pair of glasses for the first time. You didn't know that you needed the help of lenses to see and then boom, realisation dawns on you and you're never going to take your vision away again.

Anyway, after that terrible metaphor, I have to remind you of the main topic. Love.

I went to school with the boy every day. Every single fricking day. I would ride in his car, sitting in the back while he and my brother spoke in hushed tones, occasionally breaking out into loud chuckles. They're best friends, you see. I was just the little sister. Zuko teased me frequently and me, being the hot tempered girl I am, would shout and scream until I won the current battle.

Although, I have grown up considerably since then, the dynamic of our relationship hasn't changed. We still battle and banter just like we did when I was fourteen, which is why I didn't notice the difference when I began to fall in love with him.

**Please read and review. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! I hope that you will all still like it :)**


	46. Mother I Just Can't Get Enough

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Olive Tree Hugger, CJ-T-Bone, Rainproof Coyote, Wonderoasis and katara-zuko1714 for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Kya's POV and is based on Mother I Just Can't Get Enough by New Radicals.**

**Thanks Rainproof Coyote for your amazing suggestion. It will be the next chapter.**

Consider it a mother's intuition but I just knew from the moment Katara met Sokka's delightful best friend for the first time, I just knew that she was rather enchanted by him. I remember as a young child Katara would tag along with Sokka and Zuko, doing whatever they would and as a result, she became somewhat of a tomboy, always playing baseball, basketball and soccer.

From the beginning of their friendship Katara blossomed. And now I am delighted to see her married to her brother's best friend who for so long was like a brother to her.

Zuko and Katara make a most delightful couple and I have to admit I couldn't have planned my proposed matchmaking any better than their relationship would have progressed naturally.

They are a beautiful young couple. I am so proud of my daughter. My heart hurts in a good way because I am so darn proud of her.

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so bad and short!**

**Please read and review :)**

**And Olive Tree Hugger, in future I will write chapters with more action :)**


	47. Bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Olive Tree Hugger, CJ-T-Bone, Rainproof Coyote, Wonderoasis and katara-zuko1714 for all your amazing reviews.**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Bitch by Meredith Brooks and is dedicated to Rainproof Coyote!**

Alright. This is time. Time to finally find out if my youngest son is a troublemaker or not. For the past year after that brutal divorce, everything has not been as it once was. My youngest son Roku is… very upset and angry about the divorce. He always did get along much better with his father. This saddens me so.

But is it really my fault that despicable man ran off with his secretary? It is the biggest cliché in the book. My ex-husband couldn't possibly be more of a conformist if he tried.

And so as I sit my tired ass down on the plastic yellow chairs in the middle school my son attends, I only find it natural to glance at the extremely attractive man sitting to the left of me. He smiles sweetly. No one else is here. I smile back. This is getting interesting.

The man with the golden eyes and black shaggy hair turns to look at me.

He sticks his hand out towards intending that I shake it, as is social etiquette of course.

"Hello, my name is Zuko. And you couldn't possibly be a mother. You look far too young."

At this I chortle. Why this man could charm the birds out of the trees!

"I'm Katara and aren't you quite the charmer? I actually have two older children in high school as well. So I am most certainly not as young as you think."

And that's when I see his scar. The scar covers the entire left side of his face, stretching from his left eye, distorting it, causing him to squint and towards his left ear which is almost useless. If he didn't have that scar, he would be entirely too pretty. And what woman wants to date a guy who is prettier than she?

He smirks, making him seem mysterious. And thus even more attractive.

"I have been told that quite a lot but this time I mean it. Would you like to go out sometime?"

My face falls. How am I supposed to go on a date without upsetting my youngest son? I know that he won't approve. But I am most certainly not getting back together with my husband. I don't deserve that kind of treatment. Why can't Roku understand that?

"Well, actually I'm going through a rough time right now. My husband and I divorced you see, and I am still sorting out the details. Maybe some other time."

And now it is Zuko's turn for his sadness to become visible on his rugged face.

"Oh, that's a shame. I am going through a similar experience myself. My wife has been declared unfit for taking care of our child. I don't know why. We had trouble having this baby in the first time. My wife went through a few rounds of IVF. And one day, I returned home to find my only child and daughter crying in her room, covered in bruises with her mother standing above you calling her every name under the sun."

This is becoming increasingly personal. I just came here today for a parent-teacher meeting.

"I'm sorry," I say with feeling," I had no idea."

Zuko shakes it off with a toss of his hand.

"Don't be sorry, how were you to know? Things happen in life."

The door opens suddenly and just as I am about to jump out of my seat, my name is called.

"Ms La, please may you step inside."

Roku's teacher looks pleasant, with a big beaming smile and long brown hair. Her pink shirt matches her pink skirt and pink shoes and basically pink everything.

I glance back at Zuko and he quickly shoves a piece of paper, presumably with his phone number on it.

He winks at me and that's when I know for sure that this won't be the last time I see this fine gentleman.

**Please read and review! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter :)**


	48. Grade 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower, CJ-T-Bone, Rainproof Coyote, justreviewing47, Wonderoasis and katara-zuko1714 for all your amazing reviews!**

**WildCitrusSunflower: Yes, Katara's ex-husband is Jet. Would you like a chapter dedicated to you? If so, please send me a PM about the details.**

**katara-zuko1714: Yes, Ty Lee is the girl in pink. Would you like a chapter dedicated to you? If so, please send me a PM about the details.**

**Rainproof Coyote: Would you like me to write a sequel to Bitch by Meredith Brooks? I understand if you don't want to, but I would really like the opportunity to write another chapter, probably about them being on a date or looking back in later life, married and happy about the fateful date? :)**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on Grade 8 by Ed Sheeran.**

Katara smiles at me and my heart stops. Almost. This is no ordinary smile. It is the kind of smile that will make you agree to anything, even if she were to ask me to amputate my leg with no anaesthetic. If she smiles that enigmatic smile, I will agree to it. Absolutely anything, it doesn't matter what the catch is.

My friends' call me whipped; I just say that they are jealous.

And now when Katara smiles, I am only too aware that she wants something. And usually when she wants something, I get it for her no matter what the price. I have this terrible habit of buying her very expensive gifts. Katara always refuses at first but then she slowly gives in. It's not like I can't afford it, my dad is rich after all… although I don't have much to do with him anymore even though I still get a monthly allowance. I have my own job now, but I am certain that if it weren't for my mom, he would rather not send me money. My father and I don't have the best of relationships.

I am not prepared for the sudden transition between her endearing smile to a puppy like pout.

"Hey Zuko,"she says in a sing song like voice, so musical to my ears like one of Mozart's symphonies (not that I know any of Mozart's symphonies incidentally).

"Yes? What's wrong Katara?"

It's so like me to come to the conclusion that something must be wrong. It's due to my dad's rather cynical thought process; it wasn't the easiest to grow alongside with. It seemed the older I became, the more cynical my father became as a result probably because my sister bested me at everything I did.

What? I'm a psychiatrist. It's basically my job to over analyse, understand people and help them overcome their problems.

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

And then her oceanic blue eyes glitter and gleam, all the stars in the star couldn't compare her to her beautiful baby blue eyes.

As we talk, we balance our picnic upon our knees. But all of a sudden, Katara runs off with the rather big picnic box and I am left alone, bemused and ready to race after her when she turns swiftly and sticks her tongue out at me. Her childhood innocence is strangely attractive and I once more race after her until we both fall into the long grass, exhausted and breathless but nonetheless satisfied.

"What was that for?"

And she touches my pale cheek. I marvel at the wonder of her tan skin, in comparison to my rather pasty complexion. She never fails to amuse me in everything she does.

"You were closing into yourself again. You think too much. Think less and just do."

She kisses me slow and passionately, a hyperbole within itself. Soft yet hard. Long yet swift. Her plump lips, my somewhat thin ones. And yet again I wonder at life's fortune.

I feel her tongue caress mine and then I realise that she forever pulls at my heartstring. My heart is like a guitar and she is like the guitarist.

Metaphor.

**Please read and review.**

**WOW! So much support, I have almost the same amount of reviews for my most popular story Mysteries and excuse my grammar at this point, my sister is bothering me about giving her the laptop.**

**QUESTION: What is your opinion on my writing? I really want to improve my writing and your feedback will really help!**


	49. Last Friday Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Rainproof Coyote (THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D), katara-zuko1714, CJ-T-Bone and WildCitrusSunflower for all your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Last Friday Night by Katy Perry.**

The light sears my closed lids and while I relive my night's dreams in my mind's eye, I become increasingly aware of another person lying close to me. This is weird. I hear the snuffles and rustling of the blankets and all of a sudden, I can't take it any longer. My eyes pop open in an almost comical fashion (and I am sure that it looks quite amusing).

What the fuck? And before I can even chastise myself, I am not one for cursing but I think this bizarre moment warrants a curse or two to escape my lips.

A guy lies beside me, all tangled up in the duvet. I bite my lip to stop me from laughter. If he moves even closer to the edge, he is sure to fall off and that won't be a very pleasant way to awake from one's slumber. And correct me if I'm wrong, but the guy beside me is quite the attractive specimen. I gaze as he tosses and turns.

Yes. His hair is black as the night and shaggy. Wow. I think my ovaries just exploded. For obvious reasons, I can't see his eyes but I'm sure that they would be extremely attractive as well.

All of a sudden, the guy pushes the blanket off him and I am certain that he has spotted my obnoxious spying. But oh no. He simply turns over once more and the blanket continues to move downward. And with every inch the blanket slides, I become increasingly aware that this boy is naked. Completely naked. His abs really are a work of art. As for the rest of his bed, I think that I should take a cold shower. Not that I can complain but still. I avert my eyes and as an extra precaution I cover my eyes with my hands.

This is ridiculous, Katara I think to myself. Stop this at once. Stop staring at him, he can wake up at any moment and catch me staring at his luscious body. I mean, seriously what I would do to that guy….

I suddenly realise how surreal this situation. Why is he naked and most importantly why am I naked? This suddenly dawns on me and I scream like I have never screamed before. This can't be. Why is this happening to me?

The boy jolts awake and now I see his molten gold eyes. He stares at me whilst I gape in bewilderment at him. Shit. Shit.

No. It can't be…. Zuko!

"Shit!" Zuko and I say in unison.

And that is when all our friends kick the door open.

Sokka stands fiercely with his fake gun.

"Alright, put your hands up. What's going on here?"

Ow. My head hurts.

**Please read and review.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**


	50. Bitch Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to CJ-T-Bone for your amazing review!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and this is Bitch Part 2.**

I'm so excited yet at the same time shaking with nerves. This is it. I haven't dated in such a long time, well before my first date with the charismatic Jet, whom I wed and then divorced some years later. Yes. The unflappable Jet Freedom. His family were hippies, hence the somewhat peculiar surname. When Jet was a certain age, his parents allowed him to change his surname. Jet liked the sound of the word freedom but of course this took on a deeper meaning for him when his parents were killed in a terrorist attack.

Jet was so hopeful. He wanted the world to be rid of all things sad, bad and mad as he would often say. Of course in the process, he transformed into sad, bad and mad person and subsequently cheated on me with his secretary. Such a cliché.

And now this is my first time in a year and a bit that I am not constantly caring for the children because of course Jet couldn't be a reasonable human being and pay for some of his children's needs. Although, I am a highly paid paediatrician so I am not too badly off. And I would like if Jet were to consider paying benefit for his children for their sake not mine. I don't need him, I am better off without him. But my children, although they are now teenagers, they do need a dad figure in their lives. And I can only hope that Zuko will be up for this task.

All the men I have met are either not willing to get into a relationship with a mom of three kids or they just want a one night stand. That isn't my style. And when I show up in the glamorous diner we are to dine in, I am impressed. Although, no way in hell am I going to allow him to foot the bill. I am a feminist, not a quivering, whimpering bimbo.

Zuko stands before me, looking entirely too regal for words. That smirk will be the death of me.

"My, my dear Katara. How are you on this beautiful eve? Why you are looking particularly gorgeous today."

I roll my eyes at his tomfoolery but inwardly I smile broadly. He really is too charming for words. Even since the parent teacher meeting, he has been calling me every single day. Really, it is enough for my heart to skip a beat.

"Oh Zuko. You look absolutely dashing!"

"May I escort you milady?"

Remember how I said I am a feminist. This doesn't compromise my feminist principalities.

"Of course."

Not long after our rather lengthy greeting, we are seated at a fine, gold edged table looking out to the most fantastic view.

He looks at me with an utmost serious expression on his handsome face.

"Tell me Katara, what happened between your husband and yourself?"

I knew this question was coming. I knew it.

"My husband really became interested into all things sad, bad and mad as I like to say. When I married him, he was an idealist and he still is of course, but back then he had much simpler views on life. He just wanted a wife and kids and a good job. Gradually, he became more and more self-obsessed until eventually my looks didn't satisfy him apparently anymore and he wanted a newer model."

I watch as Zuko's jaw seems to drop in slow motion. I don't blame him of course.

"Allow me to paraphrase you. Your looks didn't seem to satisfy him… he is obviously a terrible man. You're an amazing person and you're gorgeous to boot. You are genuinely kind and loving."

I smile and smile. This is praise indeed. And we lean towards each other in the crowded restaurant and kiss each other deeply and passionately in the restaurant. We don't care that people are looking. We don't care at all.

**Please read and review! I hope you all don't hate this chapter!**


	51. Last Friday Night Prequel

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower, Wonderoasis, Rainproof Coyote (YAY! PREQUEL and I only have you to thank!) and CJ-T-Bone for your truly amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Last Friday Night by Katy Perry.**

**This is the prequel to Last Friday Night.**

This is so fucking annoying. Unbelievable. What an arrogant little toe rag. He thinks that he can throw a party in his huge house, which by the way is right next to me albeit my home is a tad smaller, and he has the nerve to invite everyone and I do mean everyone except for me. I mean, he even invited my brother. Who does that? He is such a dipshit

As the pounding music swells once more, my migraine continues to take reign of what little is left of my sanity.

Is it unfair to just want one day to go well for me? Okay, maybe I am being a tad over-dramatic, but I am in no mood to be reasonable. In fact, I would like peace and quiet. It is a Friday night. This week, being the first week of school has been equally exhausting and exasperating. As I take a sharp breath inwards, I realise something crucial. Is this karma for something? What did I do? I went to the animal shelter every day this week and fed the poor abandoned animals, including dogs, cats and one gerbil. A gerbil? Yeah, I don't know. People these days… I don't understand my generation.

Why am I so aggravated you ask? Well, my next door neighbour and my brother's best friend, Zuko is throwing this huge party. Everybody in school is invited. Except for me.

I stride across to my balcony, throwing open the door in my frustration. Maybe I just need some fresh air to clear my head. I am not thinking distinctly. Perhaps, this is the reason why. But as I step out on my tiny balcony, it soon becomes apparent to me that this is affecting me much more so than I previously thought. As I continue to take deep breathes in and out, I begin to realise something. I can just walk into the party. There is nothing from stopping me. After all, it is a free world.

I have made my decision. I'm going in.

The night sky is dotted with white stars, twinkling and sparkling like no one's business. Perfect. This is the perfect camouflage. Nobody is going to notice me.

I bite my lip uneasily. There has to be a reason why I wasn't invited. There just has to be.

I'm dressed in my nicest clothes; my just-above-knee-length blue dress complements my big blue eyes and my hair has this slight curl to it. Believe me, a lot of blood, sweat and tears went into making my hair look this good. My silver sandals are not meant for climbing over bushes, as I am doing at this present moment in time.

Conceivably, climbing over bushes into someone else's back garden can get me arrested. But who is going to be looking for a seventeen year old girl clambering over some shrubs on a Friday night. Especially in a quiet neighbourhood such as this.

I think I'm stuck… I think that the heel of my silver sandals has somehow attached itself to the shrub. This isn't a good look. As I yank and yank in vain, it suddenly occurs to me that if I were to remove my shoe I would be able to climb over with ease.

And suddenly, I am standing on the wrong side of the hedge peering into my own back garden. Phew, that's a relief. I had a feeling I might have to sleep in the bush. Then I would probably live out my life in the bush, scavenging for food and whatnot, only venturing out when completely necessary.

My eyes narrow considerably as I take a quick peek around the vast garden. The coast is clear. Time to make my entrance. Bearing in mind that you could get fit five mansions into Zuko's back garden, it take me quite a span of time to sprint across and bang on the large patio door.

"You let me in now, or you…"

The doors open and my jaw drops down, down, down as I realise the crowd of people are all facing me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATARA!"

As I gape attractively (there is no such thing), I realise the entire room is decorated in shades of blue.

As a very drunk and half naked Zuko strides towards me, I feel myself tingle inside. Yes, this is going to be a good night.

Zuko leans in and whispers into my ear, "You, and me later on. In the back bedroom."

Hear that? That's the sound of my ovaries exploding.

I was fuming at Zuko only a few minutes previously, but now I can't even begin to remember why.

Sokka, Suki and Toph run towards me with huge dopey grins on their faces.

When was anyone going to tell me?

They probably realised that I would be so infuriated that I would come regardless. I have the best friends ever.

**Please read and review :) I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	52. Sweater Weather

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to everybody who has read, reviewed and followed my story!**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and is based on Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Rainproof Coyote :)**

Yes, you could say that I have been through a great deal these past few months. But things are slowly turning around and every day, I watch my child grow that bit older. My ex-wife…well, let's just say that she is a padded cell right about now.

But now I have found Katara, a gentle caring soul…

Two weeks to the day, I was sitting outside Ms Lee's classroom, which by the way is completely decorated in varying shades of pink. Needless to say, it takes quite a bit of time to adjust to what seems to be an incident involving a self-combusting crayon box, albeit one with a limited range of colours.

I always think that you can tell what a person is like from their interior design. I'm an architect. It's my job to notice things like this. And judging by her choice of decoration, Ms Lee, or Ms-Please-Call-Me-Ty-Lee, she is one hyper bunny with a passion for every shades of pink. Unfortunately for the rest of us, we have to endure staring at the flower covered walls and the jewel encrusted mirror for an eternity and a half, waiting for the time I am called to speak about my child.

Ms Lee apparently is a talker apparently. If she were not, it would have been doubtful that I would meet Katara, because as I was kept waiting so long, I got to meet her and realise how cute she is.

Yeah, Katara has been through a lot as well but I really think that we understand each other in a way no one else can. And her ex-husband Jet sounds like a douche. She deserves better, way better... hopefully someone like me. But as I remind myself day in, day out, a woman like Katara needs someone who is overall better and I worry that I am not good enough for her because she is a truly amazing human being and this only becomes more obvious with every passing day.

**Please read and review :)**


	53. Don't Stop (Colour on the Walls)

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower, CJ-T-Bone and Rainproof Coyote for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Don't Stop (Colour on the Walls) by Foster the People.**

Heehee. This is going to be so fun. It's my birthday; I have just turned four. And my big brother Sokka, whom by the way is the best brother in the world, gave me the bst present in the world. A giant pack of colouring pencils, in every shade imaginable. I think that I will colour my wall; it is so boring. I think it needs a little colour.

Oh! Cerise, my favourite colour! What wonders I can do with this pencil. My bedroom door, which by the wall is pink, opens so quickly that I don't have time to brace myself. Oh no. what if it is my mom? She won't let me have any fun and then she will lecture me (my mommy always uses that word. I don't like it. At all.)

But instead Zuko my best friend stands there grinning and looking at me shyly through his fringe. I always want to plait Zuko's black, shaggy hair into tiny little braids but he never lets me. Even on my birthday!

"Can I colour the wall with you Kat?"

"Heehee of course you can! It will be so much fun!"

This is so exciting.

"Okay, what are we going to draw?"

My eyes light up at the very thought. Bingo, I have an idea.

"I know Zuko! Why don't we draw a castle and you can be the handsome prince and I will be the beautiful princess!"

Zuko screws his face up in disgust.

"I don't want to be some stupid prince."

I hear chuckling at the door so I skip over, making sure not to dirty my new favourite shoes.

My mommy and Zuko's mommy are just standing there laughing. They haven't seen me yet. I thought that mommy would be angry that I am colouring on the walls.

"He doesn't want to be a prince! Haha, isn't that amusing Kya. If only he knew.."

Zuko's mommy continues laughing until my mommy sees my beautiful castle I coloured on the walls. My mommy's eyes widen and I gulp. I am in big trouble.

"KATARA!"

**Please read and review. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**


	54. Bad

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to CJ-T-Bone, WildCitrusSunflower and Rainproof Coyote for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Bad by Michael Jackson.**

I know why the idea of a bad boy is so compelling; after all I fell for one myself. He went by the name of Jet Hiroshi, and he swaggered around the place like he owned it. And he probably did. His parents died when he was very young but they left him a lot of money. Every opportunity he got, he flaunted his money like it was going out of fashion. He was, is and forever will be a playboy. I thought that I could change him and with a mentality, you can bet your gumdrops that I failed. Miserably. I went out with him for a blissful two and a half weeks. And the rumour mill began to spin out of control almost neurotically.

The almost loud whispers that were spread across the student body like a vicious wildfire hurt. Every single one of them demeaned in a way so personal I knew that it was completely intentional, simply to hurt my feelings.

I heard what they said. I was at my locker one day and I just so happened to overhear a conversation, which seemed to be focused primarily on me.

One tall blonde girl said to a short brunette, "Jet is so much better-looking than that little Katie bitch. She must be really willing, if you know what I mean. What a slut."

I could feel the blonde's withering glare before she stormed off in a huff to her next class. I never did get her name, it's all for the best really.

Ouch. That hurt. Two insults meshed together to form an almost supernova state. First she insinuated that the only reason Jet and I were together was because I was willing to do whatever sexual favour he desired. Ha! She couldn't have been further from the truth…

And she insulted me by saying that I wasn't good looking.

Anyway not long after that incident, I walked in on Jet and the blonde chick in a broom closet, practically getting it on. My teacher had sent me out to fetch the janitor as some guy vomited and fainted during a dissection. The janitor asked me to help fetch the broom and whatnot. And me being the nice person I am, agreed. People at this school can be so snobby; it's so frustrating. Anybody else would have made up some lame excuse.

And when Jet with the random blonde, I lost it.

"Oh hey Jet, I hope you are having fun cheating on me. Oh, and I hope for your sake that you're using a condom."

And then I stomped away, but I was still in earshot.

"Shit. Damn. I knew I forgot something."

And then I heard a groan of pain.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Jet, don't give me this crap you feed to that Kimberly chick. How could you forget that you didn't use a condom? You're such an idiot. I can't believe I missed AP Chemistry to put up with your bullshit."

I didn't hear any more after that. I didn't want to hear their 'bedroom talk'. Especially, since they weren't in a bedroom but a broom closet. Classy…

Not long after that a hot new guy joined the school. And I realised that bad boys are so over rated.

And the new guy?

As it turned out, I married him.

His name is Zuko and he is sexy. Most importantly, I know that he will not cheat on me and he is kind, honest and funny.

Mmmm…. Bad boys are definitely over rated.

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late... Hey, why not check out my fic Mysteries.. Reviews are very appreciated :)**

**I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Please read and review.. Your support means the world to me.**


	55. Talking to the Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars.. Come on, this song is perfect for Yue!**

"Yue. Please help me; I don't know what to do…"

The tears fall down my red cheeks, no sooner than a tear falls another tear meets it, caressing and overall meshing together to give my lovely red complexion that I am currently sporting. Yes, I am being sarcastic. How did you guess?

You may think of my current situation as bizarre, but to me the routine is becoming all too familiar. My moments of tearfulness occur during the night of the full moon; the connection between this and my moon cycle is purely coincidental.

It's when my waterbending prowess becomes alarming to Sokka. He runs away claiming to be going on several long meat trips over the course of my crying and intermittent screaming.

I know why he does it. He doesn't want me to whip him with my swirling column of iridescent water. As if I would do that!

And it is when my feelings for a certain scar faced, gorgeous prince rise to the surface.

"Why does it have to be like this Yue? Why is fate so cruel? Ah, why can't I control myself? I'm such a disgrace. For fuck's sake, he won't even look at me in the sorry state I'm in."

As you can obviously tell, I am a true charmer during these moments.

A shadowy figure taps me on the shoulder. My eyes widen considerably and I jump into a fighting stance. I am not to going to become a damsel in distress merely because I am in a weakened condition right now. That is no excuse in my book.

My hands close up, my fists ready to fight if needs be.

And then the mysterious figure slowly steps towards me. The moment I see the golden eyes I know for certain who I am dealing with.

Zuko.

He gently touches my cheek, brushing away the tears that still stain my cheeks.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Tell me Kat."

His voice is so gentle like the sea on a calm beautiful day. So often his voice is like the raging waters of the sea on a stormy winter's day in the South Pole.

His voice comforts me, soothes me, and tempts me.

He gently kisses my face and then finally as I almost explode with impatience, he kisses my lips with unadulterated passion. He kisses me with raw emotion. I feel his lips mirror mine. I feel him deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue into my mouth. I am overcome by such a wonderful feeling.

And abruptly, everything stops. A spooky silence replaces the chorus in my head. And then I come to my senses. I look desperately around but to no avail. It was merely an apparition.

I growl to myself. Not again.

"Damn you Yue!"

And I swear it's like the moon winks at me. Bizarre. But what can I expect from Yue? Not much apparently.

**Please read and review! :)**


	56. Soft Kitty

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Olive Tree Hugger, WildCitrusSunflower, CJ-T-Bone, Guest and Rainproof Coyote fro your amazing reviews!**

**Also to new readers (if there any), please read and review and also follow. Thank you :)**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Soft Kitty as seen in TBBT, my favourite tv show!**

This is unjust. How and why this has occurred is completely beyond me.

Actually, I would be fibbing if I were to act clueless, because there is only one conclusion to my hypothesis. Sokka snuck Zuko some cactus juice and now he is loopy.

How do I know that Sokka committed such a heinous crime? Come on, don't play innocent. Who else would have the nerve to annoy me at such a sensitive time? I am in the middle of studying for a huge test and every few minutes/hours, I break out into tears. If I don't pass this test in particular, an apocalypse would occur. The seas will rise as a result of my tears. And then Sokka felt the need to piss me off to no end. Of course, he is oblivious which makes everything worse. Because now I have to deal with a blabbering, rambling, dribbling buffoon. Usually, I don't refer to my boyfriend as a buffoon but this is an exception.

"Sokka! Look at what you have done!" I scream in anguish, at these stage only dogs and dolphins can hear me now.

And Sokka has the audacity to poke his head in the door with a quizzical expression on his face. Why must I be surrounded by idiots? I mean, there is nothing seductive about a dribbling boyfriend no matter how horny you are. Even if your boyfriend happens to be Zuko.

I am sorry, but I am not having sex with him while his saliva can be seen glistening in the light.

No way, no how.

"What's wrong Katara?"

I stare at him with utter amazement. The nerve of that boy!

"You are like a hurricane. You leave destruction in your wake. And if I don't pass my exam, I will destroy you."

Sokka's eyes widen considerably. Ha, he thinks I'm joking. Alright, well I am not being serious either. But seriously, I am way too stressed to deal with this situation.

"Just leave Sokka, you're infuriating me."

And then Zuko speaks.

"Kat, can you sing Soft Kitty to me?"

And even with such an innocent request, my heart rate increases. His voice is just that damn sexy.

Curse you, Zuko!

**Thank you so much for all your support and I realise that this chapter is really late, but I have gone back to school as of Thursday so I don't have as much time as usual to update.**

**Please read and review :)**


	57. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower, Rainproof Coyote and CJ-T-Bone for your reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV and is based on Dancing in the Moonlight by Thin Lizzy.**

I can almost see Yue smiling down upon us. I am certain that this is all her doing. I swear that she has been plotting with Toph; because now as the moon shines upon us, it feels so right. So right, and yet so wrong.

It is so right in the sense that I enjoy Zuko's company and it doesn't hurt to mention that he is extremely good-looking…. That certainly is not a negative reason.

But it is so wrong because it is so right. I know that Aang likes me; he has made that more than clear. But I just don't…reciprocate his feelings.

Anyway, I don't want to think about this right now. That can wait until tomorrow. Everything can wait until morning as far as I am concerned.

Leave me have this one night.

And as I wink towards Yue, I swear that I see the moon shining extra brightly in the indigo sky. It surpasses the eternal glow of the twinkling stars and that is when I realise this is all her doing.

I can't thank her enough.

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short but I have been really busy with school. Please read and review; it will make my day! :)**


End file.
